


Obscured by Clouds

by LetoDune



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astronomy, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, Physics, Songs, True Love, pink floyd - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoDune/pseuds/LetoDune
Summary: Historia miłości Crowley'a do Azirafala, fizyki, astronomii, muzyki od lat sześćdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku, aż do dziś. Przeplatana utworami zespołu Pink Floyd.





	1. Brain Damage / Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> To moja pierwsza praca, jaką publikuję. Traktuję ją jako eksperyment. Założenie jest takie, aby można było czytać i jednocześnie słuchać. Każdy rozdział jest inspirowany, którąś z piosenek zespołu Pink Floyd. Tytuł pracy, to także tytuł przewodniego motywu muzycznego dla całości. 
> 
> Do każdego rozdziału będę dodawać linki z utworami, które mu towarzyszą.  
Link do utworu przewodniego:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_vVFC7URkc
> 
> Będę wdzięczna za wszelką krytykę i komentarze. W końcu człowiek uczy się na błędach. Mam nadzieję, ze nie popełniłam ich tutaj zbyt wiele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link do utworów, towarzyszących temu rozdziałowi:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVQ3-Xe_suY

_And with these words I can see _

_Clear through the clouds that covered me _

_Just give it time then speak my name _

_Now we can hear ourselves again. _

_Pink Floyd - Wearning the Inside Out (from album Division Bell) _

_Hongkong, 2019 rok. _

Crowley uwielbiał Hongkong. Mały świat zamknięty na jedynie tysiącu kilometrów kwadratowych. Tysiącu stu czterech będąc precyzyjnym. Często tu zaglądał, zasadniczo od końca lat sześćdziesiątych ubiegłego wieku. Deszcz, uliczny gwar, maleńkie, zatłoczone knajpki, blask neonów, który ma podobno zniknąć przez jakieś niedorzeczne ludzkie zarządzenie. Miasto żyło. Wydawać by się mogło, że oddycha w swoim własnym, nieznanym nikomu rytmie. Często przechadzał się ciasnymi alejkami, patrząc na biegnących biznesmenów, modelki oraz zwykłych ludzi, jedzących pałeczkami makaron i patrzących się w dal nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Oderwanie się od Londynu, inna kultura niejako go uspokajały. Demon miał tutaj swoje ulubione miejsce, zupełnie inne od jego nowoczesnego apartamentu w stolicy Wielkiej Brytanii. Maleńkie mieszkanie, na samym szczycie, jednego z mieszkalnych wieżowców, w którym znajdowało się tak naprawdę tylko łóżko, gramofon, kolekcja płyt i duże okno. Można stamtąd podziwiać zachwycającą panoramę całego miasta. Czego więcej potrzeba nieziemskiej istocie, która nie jest skalana wszystkimi potrzebami ludzkiego ciała? Nie jest to, co prawda widok na miarę tego z International Commerce Centre, czy Central Plaza (tak, Corwley też tam był, w końcu dla demona to nic trudnego, prawda?), ale w tym przypadku nie chodziło o luksus, a miejsce, gdzie można pobyć sam ze sobą, ze swoimi myślami.

Corwley kupił je za niebagatelną sumę (z pewnością mocno zawyżoną), ale nie żałował. Zawsze, gdy potrzebował pomyśleć, zastanowić się nad czymś (szczególnie nad pewnym blondwłosym aniołem i jego ciężką czasami do zniesienia, naiwnością i dobrocią) przybywał właśnie tutaj. I tak po Armagedonie-do-którego-nie-doszło i wszystkich sytuacjach, do których doszło przed pamiętną Sobotą Końca Świata, Crowley musiał się odciąć na moment od całego tego bałaganu. Tym razem demon nie miał jednak pojęcia, po co tak naprawdę tu przyjechał, bo w jego umyśle wciąż panował chaos. Nie wiedział o czym ma tak naprawdę myśleć. Źródłem jego trosk była wciąż ta sama istota, której obecność zakłócała jego demoniczne myśli od…sześciu tysięcy lat. Nic nowego. Już dawno uświadomił sobie, że to, co czuje do swojego towarzysza wykracza poza ramy zwykłej przyjaźni. Demony nie mogą kochać, to wiedzą wszyscy.

_I niech to szlag! _

No, prawie wszyscy. Miłość utraciły w czasie Upadku, ale mimo wszystko Crowley teraz podświadomie wiedział, że kocha. Wszystko pasowało do definicji, więc to nie mogło być nic innego. Ona na pewno dopuściła taką lukę w swoim niewysłowionym planie.

_Miłość. Proste słowo, ale nie dla ciebie. Demony nie znają tego pojęcia. Znaczy się znają, ale nie jest im dane zaznać w pełni tego uczucia. Ach tak? W takim razie chciałbym poinformować cały wszechświat, że coś w tym cudownym założeniu absolutnie się nie zgadza. Wyjątek potwierdza regułę. W fizyce wyjątek nie jest potwierdzeniem reguły. Jest tylko maleńką częścią większej całości. Dlatego prawo, które wydaje się stałe zawsze może zostać obalone, ponieważ nie patrzy się na nie przez pryzmat całości, szerszego spektrum. Richard tak mówił na wykładach w Caltech. 1962 rok, warto było kusić wtedy jednego ze studentów tylko po to, żeby trafić tam, na tego niezwykłego człowieka. Cholera, to był naprawdę zdolny facet. Aż czuło się jego zapał (miłość?) do tej niezwykle trudnej dla ludzi dziedziny. Dobrze, że nie trzeba było czytać książek. Zapamiętałem każde jego słowo na wykładach podczas tych dwóch lat. _

_Czy to musi być takie trudne? To dalsza część kary za to, że zadawałem za dużo pytań? Poeta powiedział: „Cały Wszechświat mieści się w szklance wina”. Prawdopodobnie nie dowiemy się nigdy, co dokładnie miał na myśli, ponieważ poeci nie po to piszą, by ich rozumiano. Richard powiedziałeś to kiedyś, tylko cholera jasna nie miałeś na myśli zakochania. Miłość nie była dla ciebie taka trudna, po prostu nosiłeś ją w sobie, jak każde boskie stworzenie. Byłeś człowiekiem, więc przyznano ci do tego prawo. Zazdroszczę. Ja czuję się jak istota, która rozważa słowa poety. Ta twoja wypowiedź to całkiem sprawna analogia. Parafrazując, miłość została stworzona, ale nie po to, bym ją doświadczał. A jednak! Kolejne prawo nie sprawdziło się, będąc widocznie częścią większej układanki. _

_And if the dam breaks open many years too soon _

_And if there is no room upon the hill _

_And if your head explodes with dark forebodings too _

_I'll see you on the dark side of the moon. _

_Tworzyłem gwiazdy do jasnej cholery! Moje dłonie budowały mgławice, wlałem w nie tyle piękna i wciąż muszę odpokutowywać za ciekawość? Pragnąłem tylko zrozumieć! Nie chciałem trafić na samo dno! Zawsze wszyscy bez wyjątku płacą cenę za wiedzę. W takiej, czy innej postaci świadomość boli. Nigdy nie rozumiałem za co Ona wypędziła ludzi z Edenu. Azirafal brał to na wiarę. Wiarę w niewypowiedziany plan. Och, Aniele. Dlaczego wtedy podszedłem do ciebie? _

_Podpełzłeś Crawly. _

_Milcz. _

_To nie było moje imię. Crowley też nie. Prawdziwego imienia nigdy więcej nie wypowiem. Do końca wszechświata, tego i całej reszty. Miłość to dziwne coś, zgniatające mi klatkę piersiową w nienamacalnym bólu, którego nie mogę się pozbyć w żaden sposób od niemal sześciu tysięcy lat. _

Crowley stanął przed wejściem do budynku i spojrzał w niebo z wyrzutem. Gwiazdy migotały nieśmiało próbując przebić się przez światła miasta. Zawsze były tak samo piękne jak w czasie Stworzenia. Demon pamiętał ich narodziny z obłoków pyłu, które powstały z cząsteczek spętanych ze sobą silnymi oddziaływaniami. Pamiętał ten punkt w przestrzeni, gdy czas nie istniał, gdy wszystko tworzyło idealną symetrię, według Jej planu, gdy cały wszechświat był tylko jednym maleńkim zakłóceniem w przestrzeni, fluktuacją. Wtedy wszystko było proste, niewyobrażalne, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie bardzo skomplikowane. W głębi siebie dziękował, że pozwolono mu zachować te wspomnienia. Często do nich wracał, przyciągany tajemniczą siłą, niczym niewidzialnym polem elektromagnetycznym.

_Wiem, że mnie słyszysz. Ty wiesz wszystko. Wiedziałaś, że temu zapobiegniemy, że będę go kochał przez te wszystkie tysiąclecia? Musiałaś wiedzieć. I co teraz? Co mam zrobić? Mam przeżyć wieczność, cierpiąc wciąż od nowa ten sam ból? Dlaczego? Czy inni z tej bandy wariatów tam na dole mają tak przegwizdane jak ja? Czy może to specjalne wyróżnienie dla mnie? Podobno już w Edenie dostałem ważną rolę. „Idź, narób nieco zamieszania.” Przy sprawie z Antychrystem także. „Będziesz narzędziem, dzięki któremu to wszystko się dokona.” Muszę mieć szczególne miejsce w tym całym burdelu, skoro zawsze ktoś czegoś ode mnie chce. Zastanowiliście się kiedyś może czego ja pragnę, do kurwy nędzy? _

Odpowiedź nie padła, ale nie spodziewał się jej. W oddali zabrzmiał tylko głuchy, stłumiony grzmot. Crowley mimowolnie spojrzał w stronę wschodu, chociaż nie mógł dostrzec burzowych chmur, gdyż horyzont przesłaniały tony metalu, szkła i plastiku monumentalnych wieżowców. Ciężki, specyficzny zapach w powietrzu uderzył w jego nos. Ta dobrze znana wszystkim cisza, zanim siły natury zaczną swoją zabawę na niebie. Czekanie. Chwila oddechu, ciężkiego, dusznego haustu powietrza prosto do niestrudzonych płuc.

_Wiatr od wschodu. Burza. Przynajmniej upiję się w odpowiednich warunkach. Gdy stałem na wschodniej części edeńskiego muru, też nadciągała burza. Pierwsza tutaj na Ziemi. Krople deszczu uderzały mnie w twarz. Nieprzyjemne uczucie. Rozpostarł wtedy nade mną swoje śnieżnobiałe skrzydło. Tak po porostu. Przyznał się, że oddał gorejący miecz tym kruchym istotom, mającym raz na zawsze zmienić oblicze tego świata. Azirafalu, od początku byłeś sobą, wierzyłeś w dobro. Pamiętam, gdy pierwszy raz spojrzałem w twoje oczy. Błękitne niczym ziemskie niebo. Zawsze mi się z nim kojarzyły. I to ciepło, bijące od ciebie. Wiedziałem, że tego mi brakowało, nie zdawałem sobie tylko sprawy, że tak bardzo. Mógłbym stać na powierzchni Słońca, czy Antaresa, ale wewnątrz mnie wciąż czaiłoby się to nieznośne zimno. I to bolesne uczucie, którego nie byłem w stanie wówczas nazwać. _

Wszedł na klatkę i omal nie wpadł na parę, wychodzącą właśnie z budynku. Crowley przyglądał im się przez moment. Młodzi ludzie trzymali się za ręce, roześmiani, nieprzejmujący się jutrem, światem i kosmosem. Dla nich istniała tylko ta chwila. Ciepło swoich rąk, stałość (czy może właśnie zmienność?) uczuć. Demon czuł to i mógł natychmiast sprawić, żeby ta sielanka zniknęła w jednej mikrosekundzie, ale nie chciał tego. Popatrzył tylko ze smutkiem w swoich przysłoniętych stylowymi okularami oczach na drzwi, w których zniknęli zakochani. Korytarz był oświetlony nieznośnymi jarzeniówkami, które dawały nieprzyjemne wrażenie obcowania z tunelami Piekła. Crowley pstryknął palcami. Ciemność.

_Od razu lepiej. Prawdziwy mrok nie ma nic wspólnego z piekłem. Jest piękny, czysty i nieskazitelny, zupełnie jak światłość. Zajrzyjcie wszyscy w czarną dziurę, to się przekonacie, zanim rozerwie was na podstawowe cząstki. Będziecie zachwyceni, mówię wam. Taka śmierć jest lepsza niż te finezyjne tortury, jakimi raczycie się tutaj na Ziemi. _

Wcisnął guzik w windzie i czekał, czując wciąż potworną samotność, która w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni stawała się wprost nie do zniesienia. Była wszechogarniająca, podobna do niszczycielskiej siły, zmiatającej wszystko na swej drodze. Sprawiała, że w świecie brakowało kolorów, a w duszy uczuć.

_Czy ja mam jeszcze duszę? Gdzie się udam, gdy postanowią mnie zniszczyć? Pozwolą mi znów ujrzeć ciemną stronę księżyca? Pozwolą mi zachować miłość do niego? _

Demon wciąż zastanawiał się, czy obaj z Azirafalem są bezpieczni. Wiedział, że numer z zamianą ciał dał im nieco czasu, zanim ich strony znowu upomną się o nich. Do tego momentu Crowley zamierzał żyć tak, jak dotychczas, ale podświadomość wciąż mówiła mu, że oszukuje tylko samego siebie. Nic nie będzie już takie jak dawniej.

_Niech to przenajświętszy (ugh!) szlag! _

Winda wznosiła się niemiłosiernie długo, ale Crowley nawet tego nie zauważył, pogrążony w myślach. W końcu rozległ się dźwięk, sygnalizujący docelowe piętro. Demon natychmiast wyszedł z ciasnego pomieszczenia i udał się do drzwi swojego mieszkania.

_Dobra whiskey. Najlepiej 25 letnia Balvenie Triple. Mam nadzieję, że zostało jeszcze parę butelek. Dużą zaletą tego ciała jest fakt, że można je doprowadzić do stanu nieświadomości w ciekawy sposób. Jesteś pewien, że zapomnisz? Tylko na moment! Ale chociaż na ten maleńki ułamek czasu nie będę myślał o miłości do niego. To zabija, niczym wyszukana trucizna. Powoli, krok po kroku. Czy on jest tego świadomy? Czy wśród stosu swoich książek przeczytał kiedyś o tym? Na pewno głupcze, tylko nie zapominaj, że żadna książka nie opisuje miłości demona do anioła. Na litość szatańską, czemu teraz? Dobrze wiesz dlaczego. Już raz go straciłeś, pamiętasz? Kurwa, oczywiście, że pamiętam. Ta pustka była straszniejsza niż kwantowa próżnia. Tam przynajmniej nieustannie tworzą się nowe cząstki, następuje kreacja, a ja wiedziałem, w tamtej chwili, że nie będę czuł już nic oprócz straty i żalu. _

_All that you touch _

_And all that you see _

_All you create _

_And all you destroy _

_Dotknąłem, zobaczyłem, stworzyłem i zniszczyłem już tyle rzeczy. Namacalnych i eterycznych. Tu, na Ziemi i tam w głębinach kosmosu. Patrzyłem na wybuchy plazmy na powierzchni gwiazd tak potężne, że były w stanie zniszczyć całe światy. Pozwoliłem sobie to czuć, tą siłę, która przypominała moc wszystkich stworzycieli tego wszechświata. Moich byłych braci. Głosy we mnie, głosy poza mną. Byliśmy zjednoczeni. Ona nami kierowała, naszymi dłońmi, które wówczas nie miały z dłońmi nic wspólnego. Wszyscy istnieli jako potężna świadomość, mająca dar kreacji. Ciało przyszło sporo później, też jako podarunek. Na obraz i podobieństwo Boga. Nie wiem nawet, kto dostał zadanie ukształtowania tych kruchych istot, zamieszkujących Eden przed wiekami. Ona sama ich stworzyła, czy może zrobił to ktoś inny, kogo do tego natchnęła? _

_And all that is now _

_And all that is gone _

_And all that’s to come _

_Czas to tak bardzo ludzki wynalazek. Wszechświat nie potrzebuje czasu. Ma go gdzieś. Anioły i demony także. Więc dlaczego do cholery, wciąż czuję ciężar tych minionych, zagubionych chwil? Wszystkiego, co przeminęło. Ludzkie tysiąclecia spędzone na tej maleńkiej, niebieskiej kropce, zawieszonej w bezkresnym wszechświecie wraz z istotą, która nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z mojej prawdziwej natury. Jestem odmieńcem, zawsze nim byłem. W mej istocie zasiano ziarno zwątpienia, przez pryzmat którego patrzę na to wszystko. Nigdy nie należałem do żadnej ze stron. Patrzyłem na całe przedstawienie, gdzieś z boku._

W jego myślach pojawił się nagle głos Belzebub, mówiącej: _Przystosował się. Nie jest już jednym z nas._ Azirafal opowiedział mu o wszystkim, co zaszło w Piekle, podczas ich zamiany ciał.

_Nigdy nie byłem jednym z was. Miałem wyobraźnie, nigdy mi tego nie odebrała. Noszę w sobie miłość. Popieprzoną, niemającą prawa się wydarzyć, ale moją własną miłość. Chyba tylko Ona o tym wie. Wy będziecie przez resztę czasu pozbawieni nawet tego. To boli, ale lepiej czuć ból, niż nienawiść i złość przez resztę istnienia. _

_And everything under the sun _

_Is in tune _

_But the sun is eclipsed _

_By the moon. _

_Piękne słowa. Ludzie to naprawdę dziwne stworzenia. Pełne sprzeczności. Tworzą rzeczy tak niepowtarzalne, obok tak podłych, ohydnych występków. Harmonia przesłonięta zaćmieniem, strachem, głupotą, ignorancją. Matko, czy w swojej nieskończonej mądrości wiedziałaś, że to wszystko się tak cudownie spieprzy? Cały ten świat? Nigdy nie ukazałaś nikomu, jak chcesz go zakończyć. Sprowadzisz całą hiperprzestrzeń w jeden punkt, jak na początku? Czy pozwolisz, aby grawitacja zdechła powolną śmiercią, zabierając wszystko ze sobą? _

Crowley nigdy nie przestawał zadawać pytań. Zawsze chciał zrozumieć w pełni otaczającą go rzeczywistość. Jego ciekawość krążyła niebezpiecznie blisko pychy. Za swój charakter zapłacił niemal najwyższą cenę, ale na zawsze pozostał sobą. Podejrzewał, że w tym oraz w jego uczuciu do Azirafala przejawiała się boska miłość do wszelkiego stworzenia.

_Kolejne luki w planie Matko. Dużo tych dziur. Całą strukturę tego wszechświata kazałaś stworzyć w ten sposób: usianą pozbawionymi wszelkich obiektów przestrzeniami. Cały kosmos przypomina pianę, albo układ nerwowy, jak kto woli. To było celowe, tak? Kochasz swoje stworzenia tak mocno, że kazałaś je ukształtować niczym maleńkie mikrowszechświaty. Miliardy galaktyk, gromad, supergromad, światów, a tuż za nimi: cisza. Absolutna cisza. _

_Jego oczy są doskonałe. Źrenice, tęczówki. Patrzyłem na nie bardzo dokładnie, wystarczyła mi tylko chwila. Kolor ziemskiego nieba, jak już wspomniałem, ale jeśli przyjrzeć się z uwagą, pojawiają się w nich inne barwy. Przypominają mi jedną z mgławic, które niegdyś tworzyłem i którą wciąż tak mocno kocham. Prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś ma takie same źrenice wynosi 10 do minus 24, czyli według wszelkich danych jest niemożliwe. On jest idealny. Dla mnie. Specjalnie tak go stworzyłaś? _

_There is no dark side of the moon really. _

_No matter of fact is all dark. _

Crowley powtórzył dokładnie ostanie słowa z jednego ze swoich ulubionych utworów, którego znał tak dobrze, jak setki innych. Uwielbiał muzykę na równi z kosmosem, roślinami i alkoholem. Według jego skromnej opinii Pink Floyd, obok Queen to naprawdę majstersztyk ludzkiej imaginacji w muzyce. Oczywiście ktoś mógłby mu powiedzieć, że do muzyki klasycznej nie mają nawet podejścia, ale te zespoły poruszały wszelkie, mocno ukryte uczucia drzemiące głęboko w Crowley’u. Niczym subtelny dotyk dłoni na strunie. Delikatne szarpnięcie, zakłócenie powietrza i fala przecinała przestrzeń, trafiając jednocześnie wprost w jego ciało. Poruszała się, rozchodziła się w jego ludzkiej postaci, docierając wraz z cząsteczkami tlenu do płuc, potem do krwi (tej tak bardzo ludzkiej krwi), by po chwili wstrząsnąć całym układem nerwowym w spazmie totalnego zachwytu. Demon uwielbiał to uczucie, tak samo jak utratę świadomości, gdy wraz z Azirafalem, bądź samotnie pił na umór. Wracając do muzyki, Freddie zawsze towarzyszył mu w ukochanym Bentley’u, a Roger i David w chwilach samotności, w których zastanawiał się nad całym tym bajzlem. Przekręcając klucz w zamku myślał o wszystkim, czego już doświadczył. Sześć tysięcy lat historii ludzkości, jej rozwoju, wzlotów i upadków. Zmiany, następujące także powoli w nim samym, chociaż nigdy nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Za maską cynizmu i wyluzowania kryła się cała jego skomplikowana, sprzeczna osobowość. Ciężar wspomnień atakował jego umysł, niczym wybuch supernowej delikatną tkankę przestrzeni. Crowley roześmiał się szaleńczo we własnym umyśle, znów splatając myśli z dobrze sobie znanym utworem.

_The lunatic is in my head. _

_The lunatic is in my head _

_You raise the blade, you make the change _

_You re-arrange me 'till I'm sane. _

_You lock the door _

_And throw away the key _

_There's someone in my head but it's not me. _

Gdy demon wszedł do mieszkania, natychmiast stanął napięty niczym struna. Na łóżku siedziała postać w śnieżnobiałej koszuli. Kremowy płaszcz, wycięty prosto z dziewiętnastego wieku leżał obok. Blond włosy, które wydawały się utkane z jakiejś wyjątkowo miękkiej substancji, odbijały resztki światła padające zza okna, nadając aniołowi eterycznego wyglądu. Wszędzie wyczuwało się ciepło, napełniające całe mikroskopijne pomieszczenie swoją energią.

\- Przysiągłbym, że czuję, jak cząsteczki powietrza drgają przy tobie coraz szybciej, wręcz nienaturalnie. – zdołał w końcu szepnąć, z głupim wyrazem twarzy.

_Co ty pieprzysz Crowley? Jeszcze nie piłeś. _

_Jakim cudem on mnie tu znalazł? _

Nagle w jego głowie odezwał się znajomy głos.

_Anioły są specjalistami od cudów, pamiętasz? _

Azirafal nie odwrócił głowy, ale Crowley mógł z łatwością zobaczyć jego uśmiech odbity w oknie, zmieszany wraz z poświatą na zewnątrz. To pierwszy raz, gdy przyjaciel przemówił wprost w jego myślach. Demon poczuł jak włosy na jego ludzkim ciele stają dosłownie na baczność. Każda komórka pożyczonego ciała zareagowała na to niespodziewane, choć jednocześnie cudowne, nowe doznanie. Głos anioła oplótł wnętrze demona niczym ciemny aksamit. Jego nie-tylko-błękitne oczy były niesamowite jak zawsze. Iskrzyły się w mroku, patrzyły z tą samą ufnością, a jednocześnie rezerwą poprzez szkło na towarzysza. Serce Crowley’a natychmiast zareagowało, pulsując niebezpiecznie szybkim rytmem, próbując rozerwać żebra, niczym dzikie, przestraszone stworzenie.

\- Pokochałeś fizykę tak bardzo, jak ja książki. To piękne, doprawdy. – Azirafal w końcu spojrzał wprost na swego przyjaciela. - Crowley, mój drogi, nareszcie. Długo na ciebie czekałem. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poeta powiedział: „Cały Wszechświat mieści się w szklance wina”. Prawdopodobnie nie dowiemy się nigdy, co dokładnie miał na myśli, ponieważ poeci nie po to piszą, by ich rozumiano. - cytat należący do fizyka Richarda Feynmana.


	2. Interstellar Overdrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Utwór towarzyszący temu rozdziałowi pochodzi z koncertu Pink Floyd w Rotterdamie w 1967 roku, na co wskazuje akcja tego rozdziału. Ta wersja Interstellar Overdirve jest moją ulubioną i stała się główną inspiracją do napisania tej części opowiadania:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6ATWx_9IP0
> 
> Gdyby ktoś chciał przesłuchać całego koncertu, na jakim znalazł się Crowley również odsyłam na yt:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07Mrm_p47pc

_Rotterdam, 1967 rok. _

_Jeździsz za szybko jak na mój gust Crowley. _

_Kurwa, co to do cholery miało znaczyć? Pojawia się znikąd, przynosi mi termos wody święconej (parzyła lekko nawet przez ten cudny, ludzki wynalazek), a potem odchodzi. Tak po prostu! Prawił mi kazania od czasu spotkania w 1862 w parku St. James, mówiąc: nie, absolutnie, wykluczone. To cię zabije, a ja nie będę patrzyć jak całkowicie się unicestwiasz. Spokojnie, mówiłem ci: to na wszelki wypadek. Nie zostawiłbym cię samego tylko dla głupiego kaprysu, nigdy bym cię nie opuścił, chyba że moi kumple z dołu dorwaliby mnie pierwsi i postanowili ukarać za…to wszystko. (Tego nigdy ci nie powiedziałem.) Muszę mieć jakieś zabezpieczenie. _

_Może kiedyś wybierzemy się na piknik, albo wyskoczymy do Ritza. _

_Czemu nie teraz? Nie zrobiłem nic złego. Nie, cofnij. Zrobiłem, ale nie tobie. Nie byłbym w stanie cię skrzywdzić. Wiesz o tym do diabła! Po czterdziestym pierwszym musiałbyś być chyba ślepy, żeby tego nie zauważyć. Psia krew! Dlaczego zawsze musisz być taki…zasadniczy? Po sześciu tysiącach lat na pewno zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co się ze mną dzieje. _

_Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. _

_Popierdolona sytuacja. _

Crowley po niespodziewanym spotkaniu z Azirafalem w londyńskim Soho, musiał odreagować. Wrócił do swojego luksusowego mieszkania na Mayfair. Czarne, wysokie ściany, wykonane z pierwszorzędnego, ciemnego marmuru i mroczny wystrój. Demon był dumny z tego, co udało mu się tutaj zgromadzić. Pod jego adresem znajdowało się tyle unikatowych perełek ludzkiej sztuki i kultury, że potencjalny złodziej mógłby za to przez resztę życia wciągać kokainę na Bahamach i z pewnością zaćpałby się na śmierć, zanim zdołałby wydać choćby jedną dziesiątą tej wartości.

_To dopiero byłoby marnotrawstwo zasobów. Niemal tak samo złe, jak cała ta cholerna kontrreformacja w szesnastym wieku. Ciekawe, który idiota to wymyślił. Hastur? To w jego stylu, ale czy on miałby aż taką wyobraźnie? Szczerze wątpię. Ludzie są od niego z milion razy kreatywniejsi. Dla istot z Piekła to pojęcie obce. Zresztą, teraz to nieważne. _

Crowley nie miał zamiaru siedzieć w Londynie ani chwili dłużej. Ukrywszy podarunek od anioła w sejfie za oryginalnym szkicem Mona Lisy, który wykradł niegdyś z pracowni Leonarda, wypadł z mieszkania, wsiadł do Bentley’a i skierował się na południe.

_Spadam stąd. Cholera wie gdzie. Na południe. Do Europy. Nie mogę patrzeć na te ulice, które przypominają mi jedynie jak bardzo mam przejebane. _

Listopad to parszywy miesiąc. Dla ludzi i aniołów. Demony zaś kochają takie klimaty. Ponure, ciężkie, ołowiane chmury zasłaniały niebo, gdy Crowley pędził samochodem przez bezkresne niziny Anglii. Deszcz bębnił o szyby Bentley’a, rozmazując co chwila obraz za szybą. Cały krajobraz tonął w szarościach, deszcz sprawiał, że ciężko było odróżnić, gdzie kończy się ziemia, a zaczyna niebo.

_Cudownie, przepięknie. Właśnie tak. Ta droga mogłaby się ciągnąć się w nieskończoność. _

Niestety, w rzeczywistości każda droga zawsze ma swój kres. Po dwóch godzinach jazdy demon dotarł do Dover. Czekając na prom, aby przeprawić się przez kanał La Manche do Calais we Francji, Crowley patrzył w szare fale, wściekle uderzające o brzeg. Morze było dziś niespokojne, niczym on sam. Dosłownie przenikało horyzont. Granica między chmurami a taflą wody wydawała się zamazana, wręcz nierzeczywista. Deszcz wciąż niestrudzenie zacinał w szyby samochodu. Demon oparł ręce na kierownicy i patrzył w dal. Woda zawsze wykazywała się ogromną cierpliwością. Powoli, metodycznie tworzyła własne ścieżki. Podziwiał jej potęgę. Wyciszoną siłę. Na długo przed Edenem, gdy Ziemię pokrywał jeden wielki ocean, lubił patrzeć na monumentalne fale tworzące się i znikające w otchłaniach wszechoceanu. Nosił wtedy swoje prawdziwe imię, jego oczy miały inny kolor, przypominały odcieniem zieleń morskiej wody w promieniach słońca.

_When you look into the abbys, the abyss is also looking at you. _

_Nietzsche miał rację. Pamiętam to morze. Szóstego czerwca 1944 roku. Trzy lata po tym, jak ocaliłem Azirafala. D-Day, tak ludzie mówili na całą tą rzeź, rozgrywającą się na plażach Normandii kilkaset kilometrów dalej. Nawet mi ciężko było na to patrzeć. II wojna to był przejaw straszliwego, ludzkiego geniuszu arogancji. Ludzie mają czasami gorsze pomysły od tych kretynów z dołu. Kurwa, takiego nagromadzenia zbrodni: wymyślnych, wyrafinowanych zbrodni nie było w żadnym ze wcześniejszych wieków w historii tego pojebanego świata. Nawet ja nie mam aż takiej imaginacji, chociaż sam wpisałem to w raport, jako moje dzieło. Belzebub była zachwycona, cholera. Cale Piekło było zalane (co za ironia) duszami poległych ludzi. Dagon co chwila uwijała się z papierami, a reszta na przemian klęła i chichotała pod jarzeniówkami. Tymczasem na Ziemi woda dosłownie spływała krwią tysięcy żołnierzy. Była czerwona, pełna osocza, strachu, bólu i śmierci. Czy jeszcze kiedyś odzyska swój kolor sprzed milionów lat? Pamiętam te krzyki, wówczas po raz pierwszy żałowałem, że do kurwy nędzy wpisałem ten pogrom w swoją kartotekę. Widziałem młodego człowieka, którego brzuch rozerwała bomba, czy granat. Jakimś niepojętym zrządzeniem losu jeszcze żył. Krzyczał, że chce wrócić do matki. Do dziś siedzi w mojej głowie, a nawet nie mogłem mu pomóc. Unicestwiliby mnie za to, poza tym pozbawiono mnie mocy uzdrawiania. Dobrze, że ci z dołu nie znają moich myśli i ogólnie nie bardzo obchodzi ich co odwalam, tu na ziemi. Znaczy się, interesują się tym, ale tylko, gdy sprawdzają poprawność papierów dokładanych do moich teczek. _

_Chaos jest piękny, ale nie w wykonaniu ludzi. Ten dzień był później jeszcze gorszy. Gorszy nawet od dzisiejszego, pieprzonego wieczoru. Wtedy, na tej plaży śmierci i otaczającego ją morza krwi znów się spotkaliśmy. _

Crowley potrząsnął głową. Nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć.

Wreszcie udało mu się dostać na prom. Przeprawa przez morze pozwoliła mu na chwilę oddechu. Wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia i podróż nieco go wyczerpały. Crowley przymknął oczy. Nawet nie wiedział dokładnie kiedy usnął w Bentley’u z głową opartą o szybę, próbując odeprzeć od siebie obraz Azirafala i jego twarzy, która przecież jeszcze kilka godzin temu znajdowała się tuż obok, niecałe pięćdziesiąt centymetrów od niego, gdy pojawił się znikąd na siedzeniu pasażera. Śnił o Normandii, swoim przyjacielu i ich przypadkowym spotkaniu w czerwcu czterdziestego czwartego roku.

***

Cała masakra już się skończyła. Wszędzie było pełno trupów. Crowley chodził pomiędzy martwymi ciałami, czując w powietrzu zapach śmierci. Nie słychać było niczego oprócz morskich fal, uderzających o brzeg. Ziemia, woda i wszystko dookoła skąpane było w karmazynowej cieczy. Demon z obrzydzeniem obejmował wzrokiem plażę, ciągnącą się jeszcze daleko naprzód. Nagle jego stopy nacisnęły na coś śliskiego i upadł wprost we wnętrzności jakiegoś żołnierza rozrzucone na piachu. Natychmiast się podniósł i spojrzał w dół. Omal nie zwymiotował.

_Kurwa! Dość tego! Muszę się stąd wydostać, zanim zrobię coś, z czego potem będę musiał się srogo komuś tłumaczyć. _

Nie wytarł nawet twarzy, pokrytej teraz piachem i krwią. Już miał przenieść się z powrotem do Londynu, ale jego uwagę przykuła samotna postać, siedząca nad brzegiem morza. Zdecydowanie żywa. Skulony człowiek ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Jego ciało drgało targane urywanymi szlochami, które zagłuszane były przez szum fal. Crowley postanowił podejść bliżej, sam nie wiedział dlaczego, nie mógł mu przecież pomóc, był demonem, nie aniołem.

Po kilku krokach stanął jak wryty.

-Azirafal? – szepnął z niedowierzaniem. _Co wysłannik Nieba robi w centrum takiej jatki? Kazali mu posprzątać do jasnej cholery, czy co? _

Przyjaciel usłyszał go i z przerażeniem odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, zrywając się na równe nogi. Crowley nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Krew na dłoniach, twarzy i we włosach. Urywane oddechy, jak gdyby anioł miał trudności ze wciąganiem powietrza do płuc. Oczy pełne łez, które spływały także po policzkach Azirafala. I co najgorsze: rozpacz. Demon potrafił rozpoznać prawdziwy żal i smutek, jednak nigdy nie nauczył się czerpać z tego satysfakcji. Uprzykrzał życie ludziom na różne sposoby, kłamał, namawiał do zdrad, wszczynał waśnie, lecz nie pozwolił sobie zabić kogokolwiek, ani nie zmusił do tego nikogo. To nie było w jego stylu. Jak wszyscy strąceni w otchłanie Piekła, przywykł do grzechu. Stał się on naturalną częścią jego nowego życia. Patrząc jednak na tak dobrze mu znaną twarz, przerażoną i wycieńczoną, poczuł w głębi siebie potworną pustkę. I gniew, który nagłą falą zalał jego istotę. Zawsze pilnował Azirafala, chronił go wszelkimi sposobami przed złem, które przecież tak dobrze znał. Anioł był naiwny, łatwowierny, ale to jego wrodzone cechy. Był czysty, nieskażony grzechem, jak niegdyś sam Crowley. Widząc go w takim stanie, demon poczuł, że z przyjemnością jednak zabiłby kogoś odpowiedzialnego za tą rzeź, której świadkiem musiał być jego przyjaciel. Azirafal na pewno nie znalazł się tutaj z własnej woli.

-Kto cię tutaj przysłał? Powiedz mi.

Anioł jednak nie wyrzekł nawet słowa. Przez moment patrzył na Crowley’a z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby jednocześnie chciał uciec i przycisnąć się do jego piersi.

_Zrób to. Możesz się przytulić. Nie martw się, wezmę to na siebie. Przepraszam, że nie mogłem ci pomóc, zabrałbym cię stąd, gdybym tylko wiedział, że tu jesteś. _

_Kto to był? Powiedz mi. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, zabije go za to, obiecuję. Gabriel? Michał? Wyrwę im wszystkie pióra, zanim spale ich w piekielnych płomieniach! _

Stali naprzeciw siebie, patrząc sobie nawzajem w oczy. Crowley wyciągnął nieśmiało rękę w kierunku anioła. Chciał go dotknąć, zmazać słone łzy z policzków. Twarz Azirafala wykrzywiła się w grymasie bólu. Przyjaciel zniknął w jednej chwili, tak nagle i niespodziewanie, że Crowley przez resztę dnia zastanawiał się czy nie był on wytworem jego wyobraźni. Wiedział jednak, że nie wolno mu iść za Azirafalem. Nie dzisiaj, nie jutro. Nigdy nie zapyta o to spotkanie. W głębi duszy myślał jednak:

_Wiem, nie powinienem tego widzieć, ale mimo wszystko dziękuje, że mi na to pozwoliłeś. _

***

Demon obudził się. Do jego uszu dotarł niski dźwięk, sygnalizujący koniec rejsu. Zjechał powoli z promu i ruszył przed siebie. Deszcz przestał na moment zacinać. Po znalezieniu się w centrum Calais przez chwilę zastanawiał się dokąd jechać dalej. Początkowo zamierzał udać się na południe i upić w jednej z tych uroczych, francuskich winnic, ale pod wpływem nagłego kaprysu (czy może wewnętrznego smutku?) zmienił zdanie. Skierował samochód na wschód, ku granicy z Belgią.

_Dzisiaj potrzebuję czegoś mocniejszego niż zwykle wino, czy whiskey. _

Crowley miał już cel. Rotterdam. Specyficzny klimat tego miasta bardzo przypadł mu niegdyś do gustu, równie mocno co niepohamowana, ludzka radość i brawura, wyczuwalne zwłaszcza w liberalnym podejściu Holendrów do życia. Totalne przeciwieństwo arystokratycznej, dumnej Brytanii oraz wszędobylskiej powściągliwości, która przesycała cały kraj.

_Maniery Brytyjczyków pozostawiają jednak wiele do życzenia. Szczególnie, kiedy siedzą we własnych domach. Daleko im do dworskich zachowań. Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu się z tym kryją. Ludzkie przekonania. Dziwna rzecz. _

Oddalając się od francuskiego miasta, Crowley zauważył, że pogoda także się zmienia. Deszcz nie padał z taką wściekłością, jak w Anglii. Bentley przecinał drogę z właściwą sobie gracją, zostawiając kolejne kilometry za sobą. Nowe samochody nie miały aż takiego stylu, co te tworzone na przełomie lat dwudziestych i trzydziestych. Nadal były solidne, lecz według demona brakowało im tego specyficznego piękna, jakie charakteryzowało ich mechanicznych przodków. Obrazy przewijające się za szybą samochodu, przypominały angielskie zielone równiny.

Północna część Francji, Belgia i wreszcie Holandia prezentowały się niezwykle podobnie. Monotonne niziny przetykane lasami, pojedynczymi drzewami, lekkimi pagórkami znikały, rozmazane za szkłem. Demon dostrzegł jednak, że wśród tej zieleni jest mnóstwo wody w postaci jezior czy cienkich, niebieskich nitek strumyków. Nie zwracał jednak na to przesadnej uwagi. Pragnął jak najszybciej dostać się do miasta i rzucić się w wir doskonale znanych i sprawdzonych przez siebie rozrywek.

Rotterdam ukazał się jego oczom po kilku godzinach jazdy. Łuna miejskich świateł rozpraszała mrok nocy. Crowley zatrzymał się w jednym z luksusowych hoteli w samym centrum. Gdy dotarł wreszcie do pokoju, położył się na łóżku i natychmiast zapadł w sen. Obudził się następnego dnia około piętnastej. Demon udał się wprost w kierunku portu, gdzie przez chwilę po prostu patrzył na morze i statki. Po wojnie wszystko powoli się zmieniało, budowano co raz nowsze budynki. W Rotterdamie wszędzie stały dźwigi, wpasowując się niejako w krajobraz miasta.

_Są doprawdy niestrudzeni. Wciąż niszczą i budują na nowo. A ja mam przez nich coraz więcej roboty. Zawsze coś musi się spierdolić. _

Crowley skierował się z powrotem do dzielnicy Charlois. Dochodziła osiemnasta. Słońce już dawno schowało się za widnokręgiem. Uwagę demona przykuł jeden pub, przy którym stało mnóstwo młodych ludzi, palących papierosy i nie tylko. Roześmiane i głośne towarzystwo zwróciło uwagę na wysokiego, elegancko ubranego mężczyznę, gdy ten wchodził do środka. Crowley uśmiechnął się, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z możliwości jakie oferuję mu jego wygląd.

_To tylko moja ludzka postać, dzieci. Niegdyś nie bylibyście w stanie na mnie patrzeć. Moja potęga, podobnie jak piękno byłby dla was zbyt przerażające, podobnie jak całej reszty archaniołów. _

Gdy wreszcie znalazł się wewnątrz, zamówił szkocką z lodem. Obserwował wnętrze pubu, wyczuwając atmosferę kompletnego wyluzowania, ale także wszędobylskiego grzechu. Od razu poczuł się lepiej. Po chwili czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Odwrócił się z ciekawością. Przed nim stał ciemnowłosy chłopak ubrany w ciemną koszulę, która czasy świetności miała już za sobą. Jego oczy były nieco przekrwione, ale ich fasadą krył się tłumiony, niezdrowy entuzjazm. Ewidentnie ćpun. Crowley popatrzył na niego uważniej. Od razu rozpoznał, co urządza sobie zabawę w ciele tego człowieka. Kokaina.

_Doskonale. Naprawdę idealnie. _

-Szukasz tu czegoś człowieku? – zapytał facecik. – Nie wyglądasz na typa, który szwenda się po podrzędnych barach.

Na twarzy demona wykwitnął ledwie dostrzegalny, nieco bezczelny uśmiech.

\- Wiem, co mogę w tego typu miejscach znaleźć. Masz coś do zaoferowania?

-Zależy czego chcesz.

-Tego samego, co ty. – odparł demon, wiedząc doskonale, że zostanie poprawnie zrozumiany.

Chłopak przypatrywał mu się przez moment, jakby rozważał coś w myślach. Po chwili sięgnął po na wpół wypitą szkocką Crowley’a i jednym ruchem wypił bursztynowy płyn.

-Chodź ze mną. Ja nic przy sobie nie mam, ale znam kogoś.

Gdyby demon był w swoim standardowym nastroju, z pewnością odbiłby sobie na tym ćpunie za jego bezczelność, ale dziś nie miał na to siły. Chciał po prostu wtopić się w tłum, nie myśleć o niczym. Światło lamp rozpraszało nieco mrok, gdy młody mężczyzna prowadził Crowley’a przez kolejne zaułki, kilka przecznic dalej pod drzwi nieco zniszczonej kamienicy. Budynek był zbudowany ze starej czerwonej cegły, którą już dawno pokryły zniszczenia i brud. Weszli na klatkę, która pamiętała chyba jeszcze czasy wojny. Oboje wspięli się po schodach. Na drugim piętrze facecik skręcił w prawo i zapukał mocno w stare, zniszczone brązowe drzwi.

Cisza.

Chwilę później usłyszeli charakterystyczny odgłos odsuwanego łańcucha i drzwi uchyliły się wreszcie. Stanął w nich mężczyzna, który wyglądał jakby dopiero wstał z łóżka. Otaksował ich wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

-Cześć stary, słuchaj ten koleś chce…

-Spierdalaj stąd.

Drzwi trzasnęły przed ich twarzami. Chłopak spojrzał nieśmiało na Crowley’a, który wciąż patrzył wprost przed siebie.

-Przepraszam… ja… Moment, dobra? – powiedział, nerwowo wyciągając klucze z kieszeni.

Po chwili oboje znaleźli się w długim, nieoświetlonym i ciasnym korytarzu. Młody mężczyzna, który najwyraźniej nie życzył sobie towarzystwa wyszedł nagle z pokoju, złapał drugiego za poły koszuli i mocno pchnął go w kierunku ściany.

-Co ci mówiłem imbecylu?! Do jasnej cholery! Miałeś nie przyprowadzać tutaj kurwa nikogo nowego! Wiesz, że co się stanie, jeśli komuś poleci choćby para z ust.

-Da…

-Stul pysk! Wypierdalaj stąd, razem z tym facetem!

-Zostaw nas samych – mruknął Crowley do swojego dotychczasowego towarzysza. Chłopak spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie posłusznie wyszedł z domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi, nie zastanawiając się nawet czemu to zrobił. Drugi mężczyzna nadal wpatrywał się w niego, zakładając ręce na piersi.

-Nie słyszałeś co powiedziałem? Zjeżdżaj stąd.

Demon oparł się jedynie nonszalancko o ścianę.

-Myślę, że jednak zostanę.

-Czego chcesz? Nigdy nie widziałem cię w Rotterdamie.

-To bardzo dobrze, nie sądzisz? I nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz. Nasz wspólny znajomy powiedział mi, że u mogę u ciebie dostać towar.

-Bredził. Jest ćpunem, jeśli nie zauważyłeś Einsteinie.

-Myślę, że mnie nie okłamał.

-Słuchaj człowieku. Nie chce kłopotów. Nic tutaj nie mam, rozumiesz? Po prostu stąd wyjdź.

-Chodzi mi o czystą kokainę.

Oczy chłopaka lekko się rozszerzyły, ale niemal natychmiast przybrał z powrotem uprzejmie obojętny wyraz twarzy.

-Nie mam czegoś takiego.

Crowley nieznacznie przysunął się do swojego rozmówcy i szepnął:

-Myślę, że teraz kłamiesz. Uwierz mi, jestem mistrzem jeśli chodzi o kłamstwa.

-Być może. – skontrował niezrażony chłopak. – Ale nie wyglądasz na ćpuna. Raczej na desperata.

-Nie przyszedłem tutaj, aby wysłuchiwać twojej fachowej opinii na mój temat. Masz towar, czy mam szukać dalej?

Opory młodego faceta zaczynały powoli topnieć.

-Masz forsę?

W odpowiedzi Crowley pokazał mu zwinięty plik banknotów i spojrzał na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem. Mężczyzna westchnął i przywołał demona gestem:

-Chodź, zapraszam.

Crowley udał się wraz za nim w głąb mieszkania. Pokój był maleńki. Stara tapeta, pamiętająca lata pięćdziesiąte złaziła ze ścian. Obok niezasłanego łóżka wisiało duże lustro. Na podłodze stało kilka butelek po piwie i wódce. Całość skąpana była jedynie w bladej czerwieni małej lampki nocnej. Chłopak usiadł przy stole i zapalił kolejną lampę, która wytwarzała kontrastowo zimne, nieco sterylne światło. Wyciągnął z szafy skórzaną torbę, w której grzebał przez chwilę. W końcu położył przed Crowley’em paczkę białej substancji.

-Nigdy wcześniej cię tutaj nie widziałem. Znam to miasto lepiej niż norę, w której mieszkam. Słuchaj, nie chce grać psychologa, daleko mi do bycia lekarzem. Mam gdzieś kim jesteś i po co to robisz. Możesz się zajebać przy najbliższym rynsztoku, nie obchodzi mnie to. Sam ćpam na potęgę. Pewnie niewiele wiem o świecie, ale umiem dostrzec desperacje. A u ciebie jest jej od cholery. Cuchniesz smutkiem człowieku. Po co tu przyjechałeś?

Demon przez chwilę milczał. Szczerość mężczyzny była wyczuwalna. Postawa i mowa jego ciała go zdradzały. Ludzki szósty zmysł nie był taką bujdą, za jaką miała go większa część społeczeństwa.

-Chcę zapomnieć. – odpowiedział po prostu.

-Koka pozwoli ci zapomnieć na chwilę. Dwadzieścia, trzydzieści minut i po sprawie. Słuchaj stary, lepiej jedź gdzieś daleko. Byłem raz w Hongkongu, dawno temu. Tam można wymazać z głowy dosłownie wszystko. To inna rzeczywistość, inni ludzie. Wrócisz, to może spojrzysz na świat nieco inaczej. Albo nie wracaj, skoro tu jest tak źle.

_Uwierz mi, chciałbym nigdy się tu nie znaleźć, ale za późno na to._

-Przypomnij mi, jak masz na imię?

Mody mężczyzna wciąż patrzył na niego ze szczerym smutkiem i lekką rezerwą, ale jednocześnie fascynacją (co było osobistą sprawką demona).

-Nie przypominam sobie, abym ci je podawał.

-Owszem, nie podawałeś. -odparł Crowley, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

Między obojgiem powoli rosło napięcie. Demon dozował je nadzwyczaj szybko tym razem.

-Możesz mi mówić Ian, jeśli chcesz.

Crowley spoglądał na niego z uwagą. To nie było jego prawdziwe imię, ale nie zamierzał naciskać. Chłopak miał krótkie, czarne włosy, ciemne oczy, pełne usta, smukłe ciało, nieco zniszczone przez kokainę, osłonięte musztardowym swetrem i ciemnymi spodniami. Był przystojny, na swój charakterystyczny sposób.

-Ian, daj mi dwa gramy. – powiedział demon, wyjmując z kieszeni pieniądze i kładąc je na stole.

-Jak chcesz człowieku. – westchnął chłopak, wsypując na wagę sproszkowaną substancję, po czym dodał mniej przekonująco:–

Ale zaraz stąd spadasz.

Demon roześmiał się w myślach:

_Gdybym tylko był człowiekiem… Nie martw się, jutro nie będziesz nawet wiedział, że tutaj byłem. _

Crowley nie musiał tego robić. Narkotyki nie działały na jego ciało w taki sam sposób, jak na zwykłych ludzi, chyba że świadomie sobie na to pozwolił. Dziś wyjątkowo pragnął odlecieć w pokręconą otchłań zapomnienia. Nie chciał pamiętać niczego, szczególnie wyrazu twarzy niebieskookiego anioła, podającego mu termos w Bentley’u, którego zarówno ciało, jak i dusza były dla demona niedostępne. Wiedział, że ta upragniona przez niego w tym momencie błogość będzie trwała tylko chwilę. Nic nieznaczącą drobinę czasu w całym ciągu tej nieskończoności. To musiało wystarczyć, tak jak zawsze.

Ian przyglądał mu się z wymownym wyrazem twarzy, gdy wciągał biały proszek wprost na jego oczach. Crowley jęknął cicho i odchylił głowę. Natychmiast poczuł jak narkotyk wnika w krwiobieg i pozwolił mu zawładnąć swoimi nerwami. Kokaina wyostrzyła jego zmysły, zły nastrój zniknął, przysłonięty ogromną ilością dopaminy przepływającej w jednej mikrosekundzie przez neurony. W umyśle rozbłysła biel, tworząc dziki wir, zmieniający co chwila swoją barwę. Demon westchnął z ulgą.

Na jego ustach nagle pojawiło się coś miękkiego. Ciepłe wargi. Ślina. Nie opierał się, wręcz przeciwnie sprawił, żeby to się wydarzyło. Wiedział doskonale, jak jego wygląd działał na mężczyznę, który przed chwilą mówił mu coś o jego własnej desperacji. Wykorzystał to, w końcu nastały czasy, w których seks był tak łatwo dostępny jak nigdy wcześniej.

_Chwała Panu za lata sześćdziesiąte! _

Ciepłe dłonie chłopaka rozpięły marynarkę i wtargnęły pod jego golf. Opuszki palców na nagim ciele, tworzące wszędzie dziwne wzory. Doznania były zwiększone, zwielokrotnione. Obezwładniały go, lekko spowalniały ruchy. Crowley czuł się niczym zawinięty w gorący kokon dotyku i otępienia. Świat wydawał się nierzeczywisty, choć oczy widziały wszystko zbyt dokładnie. Czuł jak ciało reaguje na dotyk, będąc pod wpływem uwalnianych wciąż hormonów: oksytocyny i dopaminy. W głowie przebiegła mu myśl, że jest zawłaszczany, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Oddał pocałunek, przygryzając lekko dolną wargę mężczyzny, badając językiem wnętrze ust.

Gorączka, ogień, żar. Płomienie przeszywały jego ciało. Podświadomie wiedział, że to nie są jego prawdziwe uczucia, a jedynie reakcje zwielokrotnione przez ciężką zasłonę narkotyku i hormonów, jaką spowite było całe jego ciało. Usta Iana błądziły po jego policzku, przesuwały się w dół po szyi, której część nadal była owinięta czarnym materiałem golfu. Poczuł wilgotny język poniżej prawego ucha. Z jego ust wyrwało się stłumione westchnienie, gdy dłoń mężczyzny dotknęła wewnętrznej strony jego ud i powoli przesuwała się w górę.

Ubrania stały się nagle wyjątkowo niekomfortowe. Crowley jednym ruchem ściągnął z siebie marynarkę, pozwalając Ianowi zsunąć golf. Następnie rozpiął sweter chłopaka i zdarł z niego koszulkę. Usta mężczyzny błądziły po jego piersi, dłonie drażniły sutki. Kokaina wzmacniała doznania. Ciało reagowało na dotyk, pragnąc jeszcze większej bliskości.

Demon pchnął chłopaka na łóżko, przygniatając go swoim ciężarem, błądząc językiem po jego szyi, poznając dłońmi wszelkie zagłębienia jego ciała. Z łatwością ściągnął z niego spodnie i zacisnął na nim dłoń. Ciało Iana zareagowało na ten dotyk lekkim szokiem, z ust mężczyzny wydobył się zdławiony szloch. Corwley nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z tego co nastąpiło potem, gdyż kokaina zupełnie pomieszała rzeczywistość wraz z jego wyobraźnią. W którymś momencie uzmysłowił sobie tylko, że sam jest całkowicie nagi, a czyjaś dłoń miarowo porusza się na nim w górę i w dół. Jego oddech stawał się coraz cięższy i urywany, gdy usta demona przykrywały wargi drugiego mężczyzny. W końcu usłyszał tylko, jakby z oddali swój krzyk (czy może to był krzyk Iana?), a potem poczuł na swoich palcach i brzuchu ciepłą, lepką ciecz. Chwile potem kompletnie stracił świadomość tego, co się z nim dzieje. Jego ciało wiło się w spazmach przeszywających go uczuć, które przecież nie miały nic wspólnego z tym co czuł głęboko w sobie. Nie zastanawiał się jednak nad tym. Pozwolił, aby władzę nad nim całkowicie przejęły fizyczne, tak bardzo ludzkie reakcję. Czuł drżenie wszystkich mięśni, gdy świat dookoła zalała dobrze mu znana biel.

Po wszystkim Crowley leżał przez chwilę na łóżku, czując na sobie spojrzenie Iana. Powietrze drażniło nieco jego skórę na rozpalonym, nagim ciele. Kokaina powoli wyparowywała z żył, ale wciąż czuł tą przyjemną, nieco rozedrganą nić napięcia oraz echa niedawnego orgazmu, który wstrząsnął jego mięśniami. Demon sięgnął po swoją marynarkę, rzuconą tuż obok łóżka i wyciągnął z niej zapalniczkę oraz papierosy. Zaciągając się nikotynowym dymem, podał jednego Ianowi. Chłopak nie powiedział ani słowa, jedynie obserwował go z pewnym napięciem. Jego twarz była przesłonięta dymem, a czerwonawa poświata nadawała jej niecodziennego wyrazu. Przed oczami demona znów pojawił się obraz Azirafala, jego nieśmiałego uśmiechu i nieokreślonych uczuć, które demon dostrzegł w jego oczach, gdy ten podawał mu termos.

_Mam ci podziękować? _

_Lepiej nie. _

_Szlag by to. Jebać wszelkie uczucia. Po co mnie dręczysz Matko? Jesteś sadystką? Lucyfer chociaż się z tym nie kryje, do cholery. _

Crowley zacisnął powieki i pstryknął palcami. Ian natychmiast zasnął. Chłopak obudzi się jutro rano, nie pamiętając niczego z dzisiejszej nocy. Demon wstał, założył spodnie i nagle zobaczył swoje odbicie w lustrze stojącym obok łóżka. Patrzył na siebie przez moment, wciąż ogarnięty post kokainowym otępieniem. Mlecznobiałe, chude ciało, odznaczające się żebra pokryte bladą skórą, obojczyki i czerwone pręgi na ramionach oraz plecach, zdradzające w jaki sposób spędził ostatnie minuty. Crowley natychmiast położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej. Zadrapania zniknęły. Jakby nic się nigdy nie wydarzyło. Szybko włożył golf i czarną marynarkę, która w słabym świetle lampy przypominała nieco kolorem ciemny granat. Nagle, na stole obok paczki z kokainą zobaczył kawałek papieru, który okazał się biletem na koncert.

_Pink Floyd. Oude-Ahoy Hallen. 13 listopada 1967. Godzina 21:00. _

Spojrzał na zegarek. Za kwadrans ósma. Przebiegł w myślach przez mapę miasta.

_Nigdy o nich nie słyszałem. Właściwie, dlaczego nie? Dwadzieścia minut pieszo. Zrobię sobie spacer. _

Demon wsypał jeszcze do przeźroczystej saszetki odrobinę białego proszku. Schował to wraz z biletem do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. Wyszedł z mieszkania, nie oglądając się za siebie i ruszył naprzód. Na zewnątrz padał deszcz. Krople uderzały o ziemię, ludzie kryli się pod parasolkami. Nocne życie dopiero się zaczynało. Pobliskie bary i puby zapełniane były kolejnymi klientami, chcącymi utopić w kieliszkach swoje smutki, szukającym zaczepki lub po prostu pragnącym się napić.

Crowley szedł niespiesznie ulicą, kierując się w stronę Ahoy. Miał jeszcze sporo czasu, więc postanowił z niego skorzystać, wypijając w jednym z barów dwie szklanki szkockiej. Nadal był nieco otępiony przez kokainę i seks, ale to miało zaraz minąć. Patrzył z ciekawością na ludzi zebranych wokół niego. Ciężka, duszna atmosfera, przesycona potem i papierosowym dymem podkręcana była przez dziką muzykę, rozkręcaną na życzenie klientów na najwyższe tony. Demon kochał lata sześćdziesiąte. Tak łatwo teraz zgrzeszyć, chyba nigdy wcześniej kuszenie nie było takie proste. Dodatkowo rewolucja seksualna, rynki przesiąknięte wszelkimi używkami, istny raj dla wysłanników Piekła. Crowley miał w tych czasach więcej okazji, aby dać upust swojej wyzwolonej naturze. Wspomnienia nie dawały mu spokoju, ale uprzykrzanie życia sobie i innym pomagało jakoś to przetrwać.

_Dobra, dosyć siedzenia, spóźnię się na koncert. _

Do Ahoy przyszedł piętnaście minut przed czasem. Stanął w kącie, niczym skarcony uczeń, ale dla niego nie było różnicy, czy będzie stał pod sceną, czy na samym końcu sali. Topazowe oczy, zasłonięte przeciwsłonecznymi okularami rejestrowały wszystko z niezwykłą dokładnością. Jednak nie na obrazach zależało w tym momencie Crowley’owi.

_Nie przyszedłem tu patrzeć, tylko słuchać._

_Chłopcy, zabierzcie mnie stąd, aż do gwiazd. _

Nie miał pojęcia, że jego rzucone od niechcenia słowa okażą się prorocze. Kilkanaście minut po dziewiątej zespół rozpoczął swoje przedstawienie. Pink Floyd okazało się być grupą czterech młodych Brytyjczyków. Crowley początkowo nie zapamiętał dokładnie ich imion, oprócz dwóch członków: Syda i Rogera. Zgasły główne światła, w ruch poszły instrumenty. Lata sześćdziesiąte przede wszystkim definiowało nowatorskie podejście ludzi do niemalże wszystkich dziedzin życia. Demon zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, za punkt odniesienia mając sześć tysięcy lat ziemskiego doświadczenia. To samo dotyczyło muzyki. Młodzi artyści dający właśnie upust swoim emocjom na scenie byli tego doskonałym przykładem. Ich utwory były nacechowane psychodelicznymi wstawkami, szalonymi riffami, czystą energią, czerpaną wprost z improwizowanych brzmień i dzikich odgłosów.

Crowley wyciągnął saszetkę z kokainą i wtarł jej odrobinę w dziąsła. Znajome uczucie odlotu powróciło. W połączeniu z muzyką czuł się jakby znów mógł podróżować przez niezmierzone przestrzenie wszechświata, będąc jednocześnie wciąż na Ziemi. Szalone dźwięki podkręcały niepohamowany zachwyt i oszołomienie demona. Zaczął poruszać się w rytm muzyki, pozwalając sobie po raz drugi tego wieczoru odlecieć w wielobarwny świat własnej wyobraźni, zmieszanej z emocjami, uczuciami i obrazami jego wcześniejszego życia.

_Genialne. Czysta psychodelika. Jakbym surfował po gwiezdnym pyle, albo znów przemierzał kosmos z prędkością światła. Jakbym znowu był wolny. Wszystko jest zamazane, niewyraźne, nienamacalne. Niczym w domu. _

W jego głowie wszystko wirowało, zamieniało się w jeden szalony ryk muzyki i chaotycznych widoków, przypominających rozmazane plamy, podobne do impresjonistycznych obrazów dziewiętnastowiecznych twórców. Świat tracił swój kształt, wszystko było jednością. Pamięć Crowley’a podsunęła mu przed oczy Gwieździstą noc Van Gogha.

_Wszystko zawsze dzieje się pod gwiazdami. Per aspera ad astra. _

_Na początku wcale nie było Słowa. _

_Na początku było Światło. _

_Ona była Światłem. _

_Potem była energia, która rozprzestrzeniła się wszędzie. _

_A na końcu, kiedy już wszystko szlag trafi, na końcu też będzie światło. _

***

Crowley obudził się następnego dnia, czując się tak, jakby poleciał wprost w kierunku Andromedy, biegał po jej gwiezdnych spiralach, a następnie rozpędził się i uderzył w Ziemię z prędkością światła. Przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest, ponownie czując paraliżującą samotność i smutek. Efekt zjazdu po zażyciu kokainy. Demon szybko pozbył się ostatnich śladów narkotyków ze swojego ciała i odzyskał ostrość myślenia. Spojrzał na zegarek. Dziewiąta. Leżał w swoim hotelowym łóżku. Uzmysłowił sobie, że w którymś momencie po zakończonym koncercie pstryknął palcami i znalazł się tutaj. Potem po prostu usnął, nie ściągając nawet ubrania. Z hotelu miał się wymeldować dopiero o dwunastej, więc skierował kroki do łazienki i napełnił wannę po brzegi. Wślizgnął się do środka. Woda była gorąca, taka jaką Crowley lubił najbardziej. W końcu nie dodawał nawet kropli zimnej. Wyciągnięty na całą długość wanny, oparł głowę o jeden jej kraniec, pozwalając jednocześnie stopom zwisać bezwładnie na drugim. Na oczach położył sobie gorący ręcznik. Odetchnął głęboko.

_Na wszystkie kręgi Piekła! Kurwa mać na biegunach. Współczuje ludziom, skoro nie maja kontroli nad czasem działania używek w ich ciele. To otępienie jest genialne, ale po pewnym czasie staje się uciążliwe. I ten emocjonalny dołek. Wyolbrzymiony niczym wcześniejsze szaleństwo. _

Crowley zsunął ręcznik z twarzy i zanurzył głowę w gorącej cieczy. Otworzył oczy, obserwując zniekształconą przestrzeń ponad sobą. Woda tworzyła fantazyjne wzory, rozmywała rzeczywistość, niczym narkotyki podczas wczorajszej zabawy. Po wyjściu z hotelu wciąż myślał o koncercie na Oude-Ahoy Hallen, a także o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się tuż przed nim. W duchu demon obiecał sobie, że po powrocie do domu kupi płytę tego zespołu.

_Pink Floyd. Muszę zapamiętać tą nazwę. Nie mam pojęcia czy to przez narkotyki, ale ten koncert, to było dobre. Naprawdę, bardzo dobre. Jazda bez trzymanki. Nareszcie w muzyce zaczyna się dziać coś ciekawego. Ile razy można puszczać na okrągło Cwałowanie Walkirii Wagnera? Mozarta też znam już na pamięć. Nuda. Czegoś takiego było mi trzeba po tym diabelnym zamieszaniu z Azirafalem. Warto będzie przyglądać się uważniej ich twórczości. _

Demon wrócił myślami do rozmowy z Ianem. Nie żałował ich wspólnie spędzonych chwil. Zresztą to nie był jego pierwszy raz. W końcu seks stanowił część jego pracy wśród tych zagubionych, ludzkich istot. Wiedział, ze dla ludzi ten sposób wyrażania uczuć jest niezwykle ważny. Dla niego zaś, w większości przypadków był jedynie środkiem do celu. W ogólnym założeniu demonom został odebrany dar rozumienia i odczuwania miłości. Tym bardziej nie łączą jej one z fizycznymi aspektami pewnych, bardzo ludzkich uczuć. Ich działką jest pożądanie, tak często mylone właśnie z miłością. Crowley chociaż sam kochał, to jednak czuł się w tej sprawie tak zagubiony, co każdy przeciętny człowiek. W myślach porównywał swoje zakazane uczucie do stanu umysłu skacowanego studenta, który po ostrej imprezie musi odbębnić kolokwium z matematyki stosowanej, wiedząc że z całą stanowczością spierdoli je na całej linii.

_Hongkong. Ian, mam nadzieję, że się nie pomyliłeś. Ciekawe jak teraz wygląda Azja. Będąc szczerym, nie postawiłem stopy na tym kontynencie od… stu lat? Może on miał rację? Inna kultura sprawi, że poczuję się lepiej? Czasami nie mogę już znieść cholernego Londynu, który znam od czasu, kiedy nad Tamizą stało tylko kilka nędznych chat pierwszych Anglosasów. _

Crowley wsiadł do swojego ukochanego samochodu i skierował się prosto do stolicy, a dokładnie na lotnisko w Heathrow. Sześć godzin później był już na miejscu. Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności okazało się, że został jeszcze jeden bilet na samolot, który wylatywał dokładnie za dwie godziny. Demon uśmiechnął się w duchu, przechodząc przez kontrolę paszportową, rozmyślając o czekającej go dwunastogodzinnej podróży. Siedząc na pokładzie, odtwarzał w pamięci miniony koncert.

_Jak nazywał się ten utwór, który tak mi się spodobał? Cholera… Miał w tytule coś kosmicznego. _

Demon błądził palcami po swoich kasztanowych kosmykach ze wzrokiem wbitym w okno, spoglądając na widoki otaczające samolot. Przed jego oczami rozciągało się nocne niebo w pełnej krasie. Ponad obłokami królowały gwiazdy, migocząc zimnym blaskiem na czarnym aksamicie nieboskłonu. Księżyc był dziś w nowiu. Crowley wymieniał w myślach kolejne nazwy:

_Alfa Centauri: ponad cztery lata świetlne. _

_Alfa Canis Minoris: jedenaście i pół roku świetlnego od Słońca. _

_Alfa Canis Majoris: osiem i sześć dziesiątych lat świetlnych. _

_61 Cygni (co za śmieszna nazwa, naprawdę) – jak daleko ona się znajduje? Znowu zapomniałem. Cholera. _

_Rok świetlny. 9 460 730 472 580 800 m. Ludziom wydaje się, że to tak dużo. Są większe odległości, wierzcie mi lub nie, nawet tu na Ziemi, nie musicie daleko szukać. _

_Niegdyś światło rodziło się we mnie, za Jej zgodą. Przepłynęło przez moją świadomość, strumień pierwszych cząstek. Nic do dziś nie może się z tym równać. Pamiętam te narodziny, rozdzierające przestrzeń. Nie miałem wówczas oczu, ale czułem to całym sobą. Obezwładniające. Ten obraz wciąż tkwi głęboko we mnie. Chciałbym mu to pokazać, żeby poczuł to, co ja. Czy może on też tam był? Później przemierzałem tą cudowną nieskończoność od gwiazdy do gwiazdy. Nie da się opisać tego uczucia w ludzkim języku, to było niczym… _

W jednej sekundzie doznał olśnienia.

_Ach, tak! Oczywiście. Trafny tytuł, doprawdy. _

_Interstellar Overdrive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you look into the abyss, the abyss is also looking at you. - cytat należący do Fryderyka Nietzschego.


	3. Wish You Were Here / Shine On You Crazy Daimond (Part VI-IX)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linki do utworów z tego rozdziału (w kolejności ich występowania):  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic&t=2s
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wE2GZ2Vpqjo

_Londyn / Salar de Uyuni, Boliwia, 2019 rok._

Ten dzień był dla Crowley’a cholernie nieudany. Cała ta chrzaniona farsa z dzieciakiem, który miał być Antychrystem doprowadzała go do szału. Od kilku dni wszystko koncertowo waliło się na łeb. Razem z przyjacielem nie znaleźli dokumentów ze szpitala, w którym jedenaście lat temu demon przez dziwny zbieg okoliczności podrzucił syna Szatana niewłaściwej rodzinie. Dodatkowo, Azirafal jak zwykle musiał być sobą w stu procentach, uparcie odmawiając rzucenia wszystkiego w diabli i udania się wraz z demonem na Alfa Centauri.

_Co za idiota! Myśli, że przekona Ją, żeby wszystko naprawiła! Koszmar, naprawdę. Anioł, jesteś kompletnym kretynem. Cholera, ja także. Jakim cudem (???) mogłem tak spierdolić sprawę?! I to nie byle jaką sprawę! Najważniejszą! Całą Ziemię szlag trafi, a ja przez resztę czasu będę siedział na dole wraz z całym tym parszywym towarzystwem! Może to i dobrze? Na nic lepszego nie zasłużyłem. Zakochany demon, który nie potrafi wykonać porządnie nawet jednego, prostego zadania. Niech to cholera! Szatanie na rowerku! Kurwa, oberwę za ten tekst, jak nic. W sumie i tak mi się dostanie, co za różnica. _

Crowley skierował się do kuchni. Było to pomieszczenie równie ekskluzywne, co zimne i nieprzystępne niczym cała reszta jego mieszkania. Po drodze zdążył jeszcze pokrzyczeć na swoje rośliny, nie szczędząc pod ich adresem zmyślnych i gorzkich przekleństw.

_Mówiłem wam: rosnąć lepiej!!! Czego nie zrozumiałyście w tych prostych sylabach?! Mam się do was zwracać w innym języku? Po chińsku? Znam nawet starożytny hebrajski, jeśli jesteście takie wymagające! Zresztą was też już niedługo piekło pochłonie. I to nie z mojej ręki! Jeszcze za mną zatęsknicie, obiecuje!!!_

Przerażone istoty drżały jeszcze długo po tym, jak odszedł. Crowley od lat siedemdziesiątych ubiegłego wieku aż do dziś nie rozumiał poprawnie idei mówienia do roślin, traktując je niczym studnie na roztrzęsione emocje. Grzebiąc w ciemnych szafkach, demon szukał butelki swojego ulubionego wina.

_Gdzieś musi tu być. Obejrzę sobie film, napije się i może jutro zdołam jakoś przekonać tego wariata, żeby przemyślał sprawę raz jeszcze. Ech… dlaczego ja się oszukuję, on nigdzie ze mną nie pójdzie. Jest dobry, należy do Nieba i będzie się tego trzymał. _

_Nie ma żadnej naszej strony Crowley! Nigdy więcej! To koniec!_

_Jak mogłeś to powiedzieć. Dlaczego? Widziałem, że nie wierzysz w to, co mówiłeś. Twoja twarz… Prawie płakałeś (znowu). Oczy miałeś pełne zamaskowanego bólu, widziałem to Aniele. Mimo wszystko, te słowa tak cholernie mnie raniły. Wiesz doskonale, a przynajmniej powinieneś wiedzieć, że wcale nigdzie nie polecę. Chciałbym znów zobaczyć Alfę, to prawda, ale bez ciebie nie będzie miała już tyle uroku. Pokazałbym ci wszystkie gwiazdy, mgławice, kwazary, supernowe, czarne dziury. Chcę zobaczyć ich światło w twoich źrenicach. Chce zamknąć tam cały ten blask, który otaczał mnie na początku wszechświata, a potem patrzeć na to przez twoje oczy. Chcę…_

_Zamknij się Corwley, sentymentalny idioto i zajmij się lepiej szukaniem wina._

W końcu, po kilku kolejnych przekleństwach i wyrzuceniu połowy zawartości szafki na zewnątrz, demonowi udało się znaleźć butelki Château Mouton-Rothschild z 1945 roku. To był jego ulubiony trunek. Miał delikatny posmak winogron z Bordeaux, przerywany pikantnymi nutami, które Crowley tak bardzo sobie cenił. Smak tego wina określał w myślach jako _mięsisty_. Kolejny sentyment, na który demon sobie pozwalał. Wiedział, że to prowadzi go do zguby, ale od czasów Upadku już był na straconej pozycji, co jednak skrzętnie wypierał ze swoich myśli. To nie był ten sam smak, który oferowały kanadyjskie i włoskie wina Azirafala. One też były wyśmienite, ale uderzały w jego głowę niemal z prędkością światła. To właśnie przez jedno z nich nie potrafił nawet poprawnie wymówić nazwy zupy rybnej i gadał coś bez sensu o delfinach, wielorybach i gorylach podczas pamiętnego upicia się w księgarni anioła w 2008 roku. Pierwszy raz zaś smakował Moutona kilka lat po feralnej nocy, podczas której omal nie stracił Azirafala w tym przeklętym, londyńskim kościele.

_Do dziś czuję jak skóra moich stóp płonęła, jeszcze długo po tej cholernej szopce! To nie był ogień, raczej przypominało to przebicie ciała niewiarygodnie zimnym szpikulcem lodu. Chłód tak potworny, że dosłownie przepalał moją skórę. Ciekawe, czy tak czułby się człowiek, którego umieszczono by w pobliżu jakiejś gwiazdy? Czy w którymś momencie ciepło byłoby tak nieskończone, że odczuwałoby się je jako zimno? A może nie zdążyłoby się już odczuć nic, gdyż życie dosłownie wyparowałoby w przestrzeń, zanim by do tego doszło?_

_Gdybym musiał, przeszedłbym ten kościół wzdłuż i wszerz na bosych stopach dla niego. Szatanie…co za głupota, naprawdę. Czysty, psychodeliczny idiotyzm. Jakby mnie ktoś naćpał. To prawda co mówią, że zakochani wydzielają podobne hormony i w takich ilościach co osoby chore umysłowo. Miłość to choroba, potwierdzam. Szkoda tylko, że mnie i tak nikt nie pyta o zdanie na żaden temat. Ostatni raz kiedy sam zadawałem za dużo pytań, skończył się lądowaniem w basenie z płonącą siarką, połamanymi skrzydłami i samotnością, którą czuje do dziś. Uroczo, doprawdy. _

Z trzema butelkami wina w jednej dłoni i kieliszkiem w drugiej udał się do sypialni, spowitej w całkowitych ciemnościach. Pstryknięcie palcami i mrok rozjaśniła poświata projektora, rzucającego pozornie niesforne fotony na nagą ścianę sypialni Crowley’a, znajdującą się na wprost ogromnego łóżka, zaprojektowaną tak, aby perfekcyjnie imitowała kinowy ekran. Demon położył wino na miękkiej pościeli, kieliszek zaś na mahoniowym stoliku nocnym. Kolejne pstryknięcie i czarne ubrania zniknęły, zastąpione satynową piżamą. Crowley ułożył się wygodnie na materacu. Sen i oglądanie filmów były jego ulubionymi rozrywkami. Niegdyś przespał cały czternasty wiek.

_Kurwa mać, jak ja nienawidzę czternastego wieku! Chwała upływowi czasu, że minęło już ponad siedemset lat od tych parszywych, zgniłych, cuchnących, nieznośnie ciągnących się dziesięcioleci!_

Azirafal zamknął się wówczas w klasztorze, aby studiować _cholerne książki_, a na świecie panowała wtedy potworna nuda. Średniowiecze w swoim pełnym rozkwicie. Wszyscy albo się modlili, albo prowadzili kolejne, bezsensowne wojny, które go w ogóle nie interesowały, jak choćby Hiszpania i Francja przeciw Anglii.

_Wojna Stuletnia, też mi coś. Piekło i Niebo tłuką się ze sobą od początku tego świata. To dopiero wojna! Już niedługo wszyscy będziemy mieć przejebane!_

Zero jakichkolwiek ciekawych sytuacji, a patrzenie z utęsknieniem na gwiazdy i nudne kuszenie prostodusznych zakonników doprowadzało demona do szału. Corwley wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem, wydając przy tym zabawny, nieartykułowany dźwięk dezaprobaty.

_Film! Co by tu dzisiaj obejrzeć? Coś nowego, czego jeszcze nie miałem okazji zobaczyć. _

Pstryknięciami przewijał kolejne tytuły, aż nagle jego uwagę przykuł jeden obraz. Fabuła nie należała do kategorii: _najlepszy pomysł na odegnanie ciężkich myśli po_ _tych wszystkich kurewskich dniach_. Film nie był też nowy, został nakręcony ponad trzydzieści lat temu, ale Crowley w głębi siebie poczuł, że musi to zobaczyć. Dodatkowo akcja toczyła się w 2019 roku.

_W końcu mamy Anno Domini 2019! Ciekawe, jak bardzo ludzie pomylili się w swojej wizji przyszłości tym razem. _

Kilka kolejnych ruchów dłońmi i mógł w spokoju rokoszować się obrazem i alkoholem. Ciszę rozproszyły pierwsze uderzenia bębna. Głuche, spokojne, miarowe. Wręcz niepokojące. Crowley siedział i z ciekawością spoglądał na ścianę, na której wyświetlały się nazwiska aktorów i tytuł samego filmu. Do bębnów dołączył delikatny niski dźwięk syntezatora, a serce demona już wiedziało, że ten obraz narobi w jego mózgu jeszcze więcej zamieszania. Mimo wszystko patrzył niczym urzeczony na panoramę Los Angeles, rozciągającą się przed jego źrenicami.

_Niesamowite, jak bardzo musieli się postarać, aby to stworzyć. Taka drobiazgowość w ukazywaniu detali. Coś pięknego, niczym pozorny nieład na obrazach Klimta. Wzory i kolory, które osobno kompletnie do siebie nie pasują, ale gdy patrzy się na całość, od razu widać kawał dobrej sztuki. Ten film jest kunsztowny, już to czuję. Ludzie czasem naprawdę mają talent. Matko, dlaczego odebrałaś mi dar kreacji? Oprócz żółtych, gadzich oczu, tego nie mogę znieść w sobie najbardziej._

Dwie i pół godziny później Crowley wiedział już wszystko na temat obejrzanego wcześniej filmu. Czuł się gorzej, niż przypuszczał. Samotność, ból, poczucie braku możliwości znalezienia swojego miejsca na świecie wręcz wylewały się z ekranu. Demon niejako utożsamiał się z głównym antagonistą, który w jego mniemaniu wcale nie był złą istotą.

_Czyż nie każdy pragnie czegoś tylko dla siebie? Oni nie mieli tak naprawdę zbyt dużo do powiedzenia na swój temat, zupełnie jak ja. Cały ten świat to jedna wielka scena, a wszyscy podobno wypełniamy Jej wielki plan, niczym pacynki w ogromnym teatrze. Freddie, ty także się nie pomyliłeś stary druhu. Show must go on, prawda?_

Crowley wrócił w myślach do muzyki z filmu. Niezapomniana, niczym pierwsze zetknięcie z Pink Floyd. Pozostawiła w nim te same uczucie roztrzęsienia, powodując wysyp bardzo ludzkiej, gęsiej skórki na jego przedramionach. Przeglądając swój telefon w poszukiwaniu resztek informacji, zaczął rozmyślać.

_Czemu wcześniej jej nie usłyszałem? Vangelis - grecki bóg syntezatorów. Co za trafne określenie. Zgadzam się w zupełności. Może nawet spodobałby się Azirafalowi? Ma w sobie to klasyczne piękno, z pewnością przyznałby mi rację tym razem. Niesamowite połączenie przeszłości i przyszłości w jedną muzyczną nić. _

Rok 2019 w wizji z 1982 wyglądał zdecydowanie bardziej zaawansowanie, niż w rzeczywistości.

_Prawda jest często rozczarowująca. _

Jednak to nie o kreację świata chodziło twórcom filmu. Wszystko sprowadzało się do metafizycznego przekazu. Demon był nim zachwycony i jednocześnie próbował zrozumieć dlaczego w dniu premiery obraz okazał się kompletną klapą.

_Ludzie potrzebują więcej czasu, aby coś należycie docenić. Dla nich te pędzące niestrudzenie sekundy są bardzo ważne, w końcu podarowano im je w znikomej ilości. Nie chcą dostrzec pewnych rzeczy, gdyż są tak bardzo zajęci zapełnianiem swoich dni zwyczajnym życiem. Czy na przestrzeni osiemdziesięciu lat jest się w stanie spojrzeć z szerszej perspektywy na cały ten świat? Szczerze wątpię. Czy znowu trzeba wszystko brać na wiarę? Może to jest właśnie w tym bałaganie najpiękniejsze? Fakt, że dla nich już nic się nie powtórzy, ale pomimo tego wszystkiego wciąż pozostaje nadzieja. _

_Ja też wciąż ją mam. Azirafalu błagam zgódź się i zostaw to wszystko. Zostawmy ten ziemski burdel i zniknijmy, rozpłyńmy się. Nikt nie zauważy, będą zajęci swoją Wojną. A ludzie? Oni prędzej czy później sami się wykończą._

Crowley leżąc na łóżku poczuł nagle, w gębi siebie, że on także jest tylko marionetką w rękach innych, szczególnie Boga. Nieprzyjemne uczucie wykiełkowało w nim zupełnie niespodziewanie, w jednej chwili odganiając sen, wyrywając go z myśli krążących wokół filmu. Demon usiadł na miękkiej pościeli, przeciągając dłonią po satynowym materiale. Niczym główny antagonista, obejrzanego wcześniej filmu, on także pragnął jedynie jednej rzeczy. Nie było to jednak dłuższe życie, a zrozumienie. Chciał, aby ktoś dzielił z nim te wszystkie rozterki. Wiedział dokładnie, kto to miał być. Miękkość materaca stała się nagle dla niego nie do zniesienia. Crowley z warknięciem wyskoczył z łóżka i rozejrzał się po sypialni.

_Nie usnę tu dzisiaj. Nie ma, kurwa, mowy._

Demon wyszedł na korytarz, prowadzący do pozostałych pomieszczeń i przeciągnął krytycznym spojrzeniem całą powierzchnię mrocznych, czarnych ścian. Po chwili znalazł się na jednej z nich, przyciśnięty całym lewym bokiem ciała do zimnego marmuru. Chłód na moment uspokoił burzę w jego głowie. Niejednokrotnie sypiał już na suficie, czy ścianie konkretnego pokoju.

***

W dziewiętnastym wieku, przed cholerną awanturą o wodę święconą, Azirafal znalazł go przyczepionego do zimnej powierzchni obok kryształowego żyrandola po tym, jak Crowley nie odzywał się do niego przez dwanaście lat.

-Crowley? Crowley!

-Nghk… - demon otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał w dół na blondwłosą postać, stojącą dokładanie pod nim.

-Czyś ty zwariował na miłość Boską?!

-Przez miłość faktycznie zwariowałem, owszem. – szepnął, natychmiast żałując wypowiedzianych słów.

-Przepraszam, co powiedziałeś?

-Nic takiego Aniele. O co chodzi?

-O co chodzi? O co mi chodzi?! Ile razy można próbować się z Tobą skontaktować? A ty po prostu śpisz! Jak…? Nie szkoda ci na to czasu?

-Po co ten cały cyrk? – powiedział spokojnie Crowley, stając tuż przed Azirafalem. Jego włosy spływały kasztanową kaskadą aż do pasa.

-Chciałem po prostu się z tobą zobaczyć.

Dziwne ciepło rozlało się w sercu demona. Crowley jednak przybrał obojętny wyraz twarzy,

-Nie musisz się z tego powodu od razu wydzierać.

-Nie wydzieram się.

-Owszem, podnosisz głos. I to niepotrzebnie. Co z ciebie za anioł?

-Och, przestań już! Jesteś nieznośny! Martwiłem się o ciebie. Wiedziałem, że tu jesteś, ale nigdy nie odpowiadałeś.

-Lubię spać. Przespałem cały czternasty wiek.

-Co?!

-Było nudno.

-To marnotrawstwo czasu, Crowley! Jak możesz?!

-Powinieneś się cieszyć. Nie sieje zła na tym świecie, gdy śpię.

-Panie daj mi siły. – szepnął z rezygnacją Azirafal, zasłaniając dłonią oczy.

Crowley uśmiechnął się. _Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo się cieszę, że jesteś i jak kurewsko żałuję, że unicestwiliby mnie gdyby się dowiedzieli, jak mi na tobie zależy._

-Twoje włosy.

-Co z nimi?

-Są za długie. Będziesz wyglądał jak siedemnastowieczne straszydło.

-I bardzo dobrze.

-Chodź tu i siadaj. – powiedział z westchnięciem Azirafal, kierując się do hallu i wieszając swój płaszcz. Wrócił po chwili, z podwiniętymi rękawami i błyszczącym żelastwem w dłoni.

-Sam mogę to zrobić i to bez używania nożyczek.

-Nie kłoć się już ze mną. Obudziłeś się dziesięć minut temu i już zaczynasz. Siedź prosto.

-To jest groteskowo niepotrzebne.

-Cicho.

Demon zamilkł. Za nic nie przyznałby się, że pomysł Azirafala był genialny. _Absolutnie nie był! Nie rozumiem po co mu to było? _Jednak, gdy jego delikatna dłoń przeczesywała kolejne kasztanowe kosmyki, Crowley z trudem powstrzymał dreszcz. Anioł przez chwilę gładził jeszcze jego włosy, rozczesując je powoli, a potem zabrał się do obcinania. Jego sprawne dłonie szybko uwijały się z nożyczkami, nieznacznie muskając szyję przyjaciela kilka razy. Demon utrwalał w pamięci każdy taki kontakt ich ciał.

_Cholera jasna, gdybym wiedział, że to tak się skończy, sprawiłbym, żeby sięgały samej ziemi. _

***

Crowley wyrwał się ze swoich myśli. Leżał, przyciśnięty całą długością ciała do zimnej powierzchni i wciąż próbował usnąć. Świat miał jednak inne plany i po kilku minutach wszystko wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. Obrazy i muzyka z filmu mieszały się w głowie Crowley’a z jego własnymi wspomnieniami, tworząc chaotyczną, gęstą mozaikę myśli, oplatającą demona niczym trujący, piękny bluszcz. Czuł się jakby jedna z niewidzialnych gałęzi tej wyimaginowanej rośliny wdarła mu się wprost do klatki piersiowej i spętała jego serce, sącząc powoli te nieznośne obrazy wraz z krwią do jego umysłu. 

_Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa! Kurwa mać!_

Crowley znalazł się na suficie, na kolejnej ścianie i kolejnej i następnej. Wszystko na nic. Zrezygnowany i wściekły wrócił do sypialni, gdzie na stoliku została jeszcze jedna butelka wina. Demon nie bawił się tym razem w sentymenty i savoir-vire, tylko pociągnął spory łyk prosto z ciemnozielonego szkła. Chłodny płyn nieznacznie drażnił jego gardło, szybko dostając się do żołądka, skąd rozchodziło się potem po całym ciele przyjemne ciepło i lekkie otępienie. Zapomnienie jednak się nie pojawiło.

_Szlag by to wszystko!_

Twarz Crowley’a wykrzywił grymas bólu i rezygnacji. Demon siedział obok łóżka z głową odchyloną ku górze, jak gdyby mógł dzięki temu dostrzec niebo, nawet przez grube mury własnego apartamentu. Czuł zmęczenie, ale powieki uparcie przeciwstawiały się grawitacji i wciąż patrzył się bez sensu przed siebie. Siedział tak długie godziny. Gdy spojrzał na zegarek było kilka minut po piątej.

Przez głowę demona wciąż przepływały miliony myśli. Widział wszystkie miejsca na tym świecie. Te, które Bóg opuściła, a także te, gdzie podobno wciąż przebywała. Z nich wszystkich Crowley często odwiedzał Amerykę Południową. Ludzie tam mieli gorącą krew, potrafili się bawić. Ich emocje można było wyczuć w powietrzu. Czasami atmosfera między nimi była tak gęsta, że z łatwością kroiło się ją nożem. Dosłownie. Z jednej strony kontynent wyjątkowo katolicki. Z drugiej zaś kolebka wszelkiego rodzaju gangów, przemytników narkotyków, alfonsów i ich dziwek.

Crowley w momencie Upadku utracił część swoich nadludzkich umiejętności, zasadniczo niemal wszystkie. Zostały one zastąpione naturalną zdolnością do adaptacji życia w grzechu. Demon czuł się wśród tych gangów, niczym ryba w wodzie. Największe akcje związane z przemytem narkotyków były jego dziełem. Zawsze znajdował w sobie wyjątkową wenę do siania grzechu po wszelkich kłótniach z aniołem. Uwielbiał po skończonych zadaniach rozkoszować się pięknem natury, która w Ameryce Łacińskiej była doprawdy wyjątkowa. Często odwiedzał Amazonię, spacerował w Andach, obserwował ukochane gwiazdy, leżąc na lodowcu w Chile. Niemniej jednak, w głębi siebie zawsze odczuwał wówczas jakąś dziwną pustkę i tęsknotę, które w tym przypadku nie miały nic wspólnego z miłością do jego przyjaciela.

Z głową opartą o miękki materac, rozmyślał nadal:

_Czy Bóg może poważnie traktować swoje dzieło? Czy jakikolwiek twórca, nawet najbardziej ograniczony w swojej potędze, może poważnie traktować swoje dzieło? _

_Kreacja. Tworzenie. Chcę sobie przypomnieć, jak powstaje coś nowego, coś mojego. Choćbym miał za to ponieść jakąś wymyślną karę. Pieprzę was wszystkich. Nie wiecie, do czego byłem zdolny, wtedy gdy nosiłem moje prawdziwe imię. Mam w sobie jeszcze dość siły. W moich żyłach płynie nie tylko gniew. Ona tworzyła podobno z miłości do wszelkiego życia. Ja też spróbuję, tak samo jak wtedy, pomiędzy gwiazdami. _

Demon przyłożył palce do skroni i skupił się. Po chwili, magicznym sposobem znalazł się kilka tysięcy kilometrów od Londynu, w miejscu tak niesamowitym, jakby zostało wycięte z innej planety. Różnica czasu sprawiała, że w Boliwii minęła dopiero północ. Gwiazdy rozpościerały swój blask na ciemnym, nocnym niebie, przesłaniane jedynie mlecznym światłem księżyca w pełni. Stąd z łatwością można było dostrzec wstęgę Drogi Mlecznej, królującej na całym nieboskłonie. Nocne niebo tak bardzo różniło się od tego, które na co dzień było widoczne w Londynie. Miejskie światła sukcesywnie zagłuszały blask odległych gazowych kul, odbierając w jakiś sposób ich prawdziwe piękno.

Crowley wciągnął do płuc zimne powietrze, przesiąknięte litem i solą. Krajobraz rozciągający się dookoła niego, sprawił że serce ścisnęło mu się w piersi przez dziwny, niezdefiniowany smutek, zmieszany z zachwytem. Pamiętał to miejsce jeszcze z czasów, nazywanych przez ludzi Plejstocenem. Wówczas znajdowało się tutaj ogromne, polodowcowe jezioro zwane Ballivián. Dziś mówią na nie Salar de Uyuni i jest największym lustrem tego świata.

Wszędzie aż do linii horyzontu ciągnęła się płaska powierzchnia solanki, która pokryta była taflą wody, po niedawno padających deszczach. Jej krańce wyznaczały góry, które zdawały się być dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jednak to tylko złudzenie. Odległości w tym miejscu są potwornie zniekształcone, właśnie przez niemalże idealną równinę. W rzeczywistości te szczyty znajdowały się kilkanaście kilometrów dalej. Prawdziwe labirynty nie są zbudowane z krętych ścieżek, tylko z nieskończonych przestrzeni. Tak łatwo się wówczas zagubić, niczym we własnej głowie.

_Tej nocy, ta ziemia należy do mnie. Czuje się prawie jak w kosmosie. Gwiazdy nade mną, mgławice u moich stóp. Muzyka. Nie będę tworzył bez dźwięku, to nie jest nieme kino, ani kosmiczna próżnia. _

Crowley pstryknął palcami i w niezrozumiały nikomu sposób, obok niego pojawił się gramofon. Wcisnął przycisk i naglę ciszę rozerwały pierwsze dźwięki, które z łatwością zaburzały statyczność tego magicznego miejsca. Miarowe odgłosy gitary roznosiły się z zawrotną prędkością trzystu czterdziestu metrów na sekundę po całej solance, nadając jej jeszcze bardziej surrealistycznego klimatu.

Jak już wcześniej wspomniano, demony utraciły zdolność kreacji zaraz po Upadku. Owszem, mogły dokonywać rzeczy nadprzyrodzonych, uprzykrzając życie tu, na Ziemi, jednak tworzenie było dla nich czynnością zakazaną. To kara za nieposłuszeństwo i poddanie się Lucyferowi. Corwley był niejako wyjątkiem, potwierdzającym regułę. Posiadał wyobraźnię, przezwyciężał stawiane na jego drodze bariery. Niezłomny charakter, dociekliwość i oddanie się całemu konkretnej sprawie, stanowiły jego wizytówkę dawno temu, w czasach gdy otaczały go zastępy anielskich braci. Echa tych cech wciąż drgały w jego zmienionym ciele, tu w tej mikrosekundzie wszechczasu. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że to co zamierzał zrobić mogło go zniszczyć. Nikt nie wiedział jak konkretnie, gdyż nigdy wcześniej w historii świata taka sytuacja nie miała miejsca. Dreszcz strachu przeszył kręgosłup Crowley’a, niczym wyładowanie elektryczne. Demon zdawał sobie sprawę, że swoim zachowaniem stawia na szali najprawdopodobniej własne istnienie, ale mimo wszystko nie zmienił zdania.

_Jeśli to ma być mój prawdziwy koniec, to do diabła niech tak będzie. Od sześciu tysięcy lat trawi mnie potworne uczucie, które nigdy nie zostanie odwzajemnione. Świat i tak ma się skończyć, więc czemu nie? Zginę na własnych warunkach, a nie jak tchórz, oskarżony o czyny, które wcale znamion zbrodni nie noszą._

_So, so you think you can tell_

_Heaven from Hell,_

_Blue skies from pain._

_Can you tell a green field_

_From a cold steel rail?_

_A smile from a veil?_

_Do you think you can tell?_

_Did they get you to trade_

_Your heroes for ghosts?_

_Hot ashes for trees?_

_Hot air for a cool breeze?_

_Cold comfort for change?_

_Did you exchange_

_A walk on part in the war,_

_For a lead role in a cage?_

Crowley śpiewał. W ciągu tych wszystkich tysiącleci nie robił tego w żadnym towarzystwie, chociaż miał piękny głos. Absolutnie nie-pasująca-do-demona cecha. Nigdy nie przyznał się do tego nawet Azirafalowi. Pamiętał, że przed Upadkiem, kreując wszechświat, jego świadomość wibrowała, tworząc coś na kształt pierwszych tonów. Kosmos jest królestwem ciszy, chociaż nadprzyrodzone istoty mogłyby się z tym stwierdzeniem nie zgodzić. Anioły wyczuwają wibracje, przecinające całą przestrzeń we wszystkich kierunkach. Dopiero na przełomie dziewiętnastego i dwudziestego wieku ludziom udało się zrozumieć, że ta kosmiczna muzyka to tak naprawdę wiele rodzajów fal, których natura opiera się na magnetyzmie.

Nagie stopy demona stąpały po cienkiej warstwie wody, pokrywającej całą powierzchnię tej spękanej ziemi. Ruchy ciała zakłócały doskonałą gładkość tafli wody, kreując nowe, nieharmonijne wzory.

_Widzicie, już tworzę coś nowego. Symetria została rozdarta! Czas na przedstawienie! _

_Azirafalu. Chciałbym cię jeszcze raz zobaczyć. Nie mieliśmy się żegnać w taki sposób. Jestem tchórzem, bo nie mam odwagi powiedzieć ci, co naprawdę czuję. Nie poproszę cię o wybaczenie już drugi raz, na pewno nie za to. Taki jestem, pamiętasz? Bez przebaczenia. Ona również mi nie przebaczy. Mam tylko nadzieję, chociaż to także mi się nie należy, że kiedyś dowiesz się o tym, w jaki sposób się unicestwiłem. To, co zamierzam zrobić, będzie prezentem także dla ciebie. Maleńki pomnik dla tego wszystkiego, co szanuję i kocham. _

Demon nie wykrzywił się tym razem, wypowiadając w myślach to zakazane dla niego słowo. Do jego oczu napłynęły łzy. One także nie powinny się tam znaleźć. A jednak. Tutaj, w tym wyciętym z boskiego snu miejscu, wszystko rozgrywało się według nieznanych nikomu zasad. Według niewypowiedzianego planu, o czym Crowley nie miał pojęcia. Powtarzał jednocześnie słowa wraz z dźwiękami wydobywającymi się niestrudzenie z stojącego niedaleko urządzenia, czując, że są dla niego w tej chwili bardziej prawdziwe niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

_How I wish, how I wish you were here._

_We're just two lost souls_

_Swimming in a fish bowl,_

_Year after year,_

_Running over the same old ground._

_What have we found_

_The same old fears._

_Wish you were here._

Przyklęknął, zamykając oczy i zbierając wszystkie siły, jakie miał w sobie. W myślach wciąż powracał do obrazu swojego ukochanego, którego postać znał chyba lepiej niż swoją własną.

Utwór płynnie przeszedł w następny, przypominający szum wiatru. Wszystko tak bardzo do siebie pasowało. Sceneria, muzyka, gwiazdy, miłość.

_To jest piękne_.

Crowley powoli wstał, a woda pasmami podążała za jego dłońmi, tworząc w powietrzu fantazyjne kształty, przypominające długie wodorosty poruszane falami oceanu. Demon miał zamknięte oczy, na jego twarzy oprócz skupienia, malował się wyraz lekkiego wysiłku. Wyglądał niczym wytwór szalonego umysłu. Czarna piżama, kasztanowe włosy. Grzywka opadająca lekko na jego czoło. Woda dookoła niego, ciągnąca się aż po horyzont oraz jej część wyrastająca z ziemi w nienaturalnym kształcie, oplatająca ręce aż do łokci, niczym wąż. Jeszcze przez kilka sekund wsłuchiwał się w dźwięki płynące z gramofonu, starając się starannie dopasować każdy element układanki w swoim umyśle.

_Wszystko musi być perfekcyjne, chaotyczne, a jednak uporządkowane. Jak cały wszechświat. _

Nagle, płynącą swoim tokiem muzykę zagłuszył krótki, niski krzyk. Crowley wyciągnął dłonie wprost w kierunku nieba. Cała ziemia lekko zadrżała, a przezroczysty płyn pokrywający solankę natychmiast zaczął być posłuszny umysłowi demona, który choć próbował się na tym nie skupiać, czuł w swoim wnętrzu potworny ból, rozdzierający jego ciało na najmniejsze cząsteczki. Miał wrażenie jakby jakaś nieznana siła wlała w jego żyły plazmę prosto z powierzchni jednego z tych gorących, niebieskich karłów. Chaos w umyśle wirował, niczym woda dookoła niego. Widział wszystkie sceny swojego życia, tak jak wspominał je niegdyś podczas koncertu Floydów w Pompejach w 1971 roku. Jego ciało zadrżało w spazmie kolejnej fali bólu. Zacisnął mocno powieki. 

_Wciąż masz ciało. Czujesz je. To dobrze, ból jest naturalny w każdej formie kreacji. To tylko nerwy! Ludzkie nerwy. Nie poddasz się, rozumiesz? Nie ma takiej kurewskiej możliwości do diabła! _

Podczas, gdy Crowley toczył walkę w swoim wnętrzu, kolejne krople posłusznie układały się w ogromny twór, według jego planu. Niemal w kilka sekund, które dla niego wydawały się wiecznością, na spokojnej tafli stanęła ogromna katedra. W niczym jednak nie przypominała dzieła ludzkich rąk. Stworzona z wody, mieniła się blaskiem gwiazd, pochłaniała księżycową poświatę, odbijała w sobie światło galaktyki. Przypominała nieco Notre Dame w Paryżu, lecz tylko na pierwszy rzut oka. Jej ogromna rozeta, znajdująca się tuż nad wejściem została stworzona na kształt spiralnej gromady gwiazd, a wielkością zdecydowanie przewyższała francuską odpowiedniczkę. Główna nawa ciągnęła się kilkaset metrów dalej i przypomniała kształtem potężne gotyckie sklepienia ze strzelistymi łukami. Jednak ta konstrukcja była nieco bardziej chaotyczna. Przypominała kościec, zupełnie jakby ktoś wbił w jej podstawy tysiące ostrych, wodnych oszczepów, które następnie łączyły się i same stworzyły poszczególne filary. Budynek był przeźroczysty, przez co wydawał się jeszcze rozleglejszy i nienaturalny. Katedrę tworzyły w sumie trzy nawy: dwie poboczne, jedna główna. Nie miała ona ścian, były zbędne. Jej szkielet przepuszczał fotony, neutrina i inne cząstki, pędzące niestrudzenie przez cały wszechświat. Wszystko to nadawało nieziemskiego kolorytu całemu tworowi. Barwy co chwila się zmieniały, ponieważ ruchy kropel odbijały światło we wszystkich kierunkach. Crowley nieludzkim wysiłkiem, przezwyciężając samego siebie, powoli wszedł do jej wnętrza. Z gramofonu, stojącego nieopodal wciąż dobiegały dźwięki utworu, docierając do jego uszu, mieszając się z obrazami, podsuwanym przez wyczerpany umysł.

_Shine…On… Your… Crazy… Daimond!_

_And we'll bask in the shadow of yesterday's triumph,_

_Sail on the steel breeze._

_Come on You Boy Child, you Winner and Loser,_

_Come on You Miner for truth and delusion, and shine!_

Słowa wydobywające się z urządzenia i śpiewane nieco ciszej przez Crowley’a stapiały się z niesamowitym szumem wody wewnątrz katedry, tworząc przedziwny utwór, niezwykłą anatemę ku czci gwiazd i przestrzeni. Demon poczuł, że z jego ust, nosa i oczu cieknie krew. Czuł jej metaliczny posmak w powietrzu, a także w swoim gardle. Jego czarna, satynowa koszula od piżamy została rozerwana, a bladą klatkę piersiową pokrywały gęste, wiśniowe krople. Roześmiał się, swoim szaleńczym, radosnym, choć jednocześnie mocno zachrypniętym już głosem. Dotknął tego przedziwnego, ludzkiego płynu, po czym włożył palec do ust. Dusza, czy świadomość Crowley’a była bardzo słaba, ale demon wciąż pozwalał boskiej energii pochłaniać kolejne cząstki jego komórek. Przez wycieńczone ciało wciąż przepływały myśli i uczucia.

Crowley rozejrzał się. Jego uwagę przykuł jeden z filarów, znajdujący się dokładnie pośrodku katedry, niecałe dwa metry od niego. Przypominał ogromne drzewo, którego gałęzie sięgały sklepienia budynku i rozrastały się dokładnie na samym jego szczycie, tworząc dach całej budowli. Widok zapierał dech w piersiach. Drzewny filar wydawał się być stworzony z różnego rodzaju diamentów, mienił się i połyskiwał, przecząc wszelkim prawom ziemskiej natury. Nie był jednak twardy, a miękki i giętki, niczym plazma.

Demon zauważył w nim swoje odbicie, zniekształcone lekko przez skomplikowany, powyginany kształt tej niezwykłej struktury. Dostrzegł błysk własnych, gadzich źrenic i przez moment wpatrywał się w swoje oblicze.

Powierzchnia nagle zafalowała i stała się płaska, niczym ogromne, wąskie lustro, z tą różnicą, że obraz w jej wnętrzu wydawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Crowley cofnął się o krok, niepewny tego, co się wokół niego dzieje. Zdecydowanie nie był to wytwór jego wyobraźni. Mrużąc oczy, z których niestrudzenie wypływała karmazynowa krew starał się dostrzec w tym dziwnym tworze więcej szczegółów. Ponownie ujrzał swoje oblicze, tym razem ostro i wyraźnie. Przeraził się. Dopiero teraz mógł stwierdzić, że wyglądał niczym prawdziwy agent Piekła. Krew nadała mu iście przerażającego wyglądu. Dotknął dłonią dziwnej substancji w miejscu gdzie znajdowała się jego prawa kość policzkowa, jakby chciał zetrzeć z niej czerwony płyn.

Twarz demona zniknęła. Crowley dostrzegł po chwili, że z wewnętrznej strony lustra idzie ku niemu jakaś postać. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie miał sił, aby uciec. Intruz zmierzał w jego stronę powoli, a poszczególne detale jego osoby stawały się coraz lepiej widoczne. Demon wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk i zasłonił dłonią usta. Doskonale znał tą osobę. Jej obraz starał się wyrzucać z pamięci każdego dnia swojego ziemskiego życia.

Z drugiej strony spoglądał na niego anioł o ciężkiej do opisania urodzie. Oczy, których kolor można by określić jako zielone, choć łatwo było dostrzec w nich inne barwy, takie jak złoto, czy brąz. Razem tworzyły niezwykle wyszukaną mieszankę, niespotykaną u żadnej ziemskiej istoty. Kasztanowe włosy opadały kaskadą aż do ziemi i ciągnęły się jeszcze daleko za właścicielem. Cztery pary ogromnych, śnieżnobiałych skrzydeł. Przezroczysta szata, skrywająca ciało anioła mieniła się niczym tęcza, nie pozwalając jednocześnie dostrzec niczego, co się pod nią kryło. Nad głową istoty znajdowały się dwie cienkie, złote aureole, przecinające siebie nawzajem. Przypomniały wizualizację toru dwóch planet. Crowley wydał z siebie rozpaczliwy jęk.

Patrzył na samego siebie. Na prawdziwego siebie, z czasów przed Upadkiem.

_NIE, NIE, NIE, NIE!_

Istota rozejrzała się z ciekawością dookoła. Nie wyrzekła nawet jednego słowa. Nie wykonała żadnego gestu. Na jej twarzy oprócz dumy, demon mógł ujrzeć wyraz aprobaty i jednocześnie pychy. W końcu spojrzał wprost w swoje prawdziwe źrenice. Po drugiej stronie anioł uśmiechnął się. Crowley’a natychmiast przeszyła fala różnorodnych uczuć.

_Ból._

_Smutek._

_Gniew._

_Strach. _

_Triumf._

_Radość._

_Nadzieja._

_Pożądanie._

_Miłość._

_Wszystko zlewa się w jedno, niczym barwy tęczy w pojedynczą, białą wiązkę. Światłość. Potem nastała światłość. Ze wszystkich częstotliwości to biel okazała się najprzydatniejsza na tym świecie. _

Crowley upadł. Nie miał już sił, zdołał się tylko przekręcić na plecy, rozpaczliwie przełykając kolejne hausty powietrza, które paliło ludzkie płuca. Postać zniknęła. Krew, wyciekająca wciąż z jego uszu, oczu, nosa i ust spływała wąskimi strumieniami na ziemię, mieszając się ze solą i wodą, tworząc krzykliwie czerwone plamy na wyimaginowanej posadzce katedry. Demon spojrzał w górę. Roziskrzone niebo rozciągało się nad nim, pełne tej samej rezerwy, zimna i milczącego piękna, co zawsze.

_Gwiazdy moim przeznaczeniem._ _Widziałem kiedyś taką książkę w księgarni Azirafala._ Ostatkiem sił zdołał jeszcze krzyknąć:

-Matko, czy jesteś ze mnie dumna?!

Kolejny spazm bólu, sprawił, że stracił kontrolę nad swoimi myślami. Energia została odcięta. Katedra dosłownie rozprysnęła się trylionami kropel w powietrzu, tworząc nieziemską scenerię wokół Crowley’a, którego świadomość zdążyła jeszcze zarejestrować i docenić to ulotne, chwilowe piękno, będące jego własną inicjatywą. Zaczął padać, dziwny deszcz, stworzony przez krople, które jeszcze przed sekundą składały się na nieziemską budowlę. Woda maskowała łzy, zmieszane z krwią na twarzy demona, zwiniętego w kłębek na ziemi. Delikatnie spływała po jego zniszczonym ciele, jak gdyby próbowała naprawić poranione tkanki. Szloch jeszcze raz wstrząsnął całym jego ciałem.

_All those moments will be lost in time._

_Like teras in the rain._

Przypomniały mu się słowa z obejrzanego dzisiejszej nocy filmu. Czuł ból wszędzie, podejrzewał, że jego ziemskie ciało rozpada się wewnątrz pod wpływem mocy, której pozwolił przez siebie przepłynąć. Żaden człowiek, ani nawet anioł nie wytrzymałby czegoś takiego.

_Roy miał rację. Właściwie, to ludzie mieli rację. Kurwa, dlaczego to tak boli? Pozwól mi odejść._

_Czy on będzie wiedział?_

_Obiecaj mi. Błagam. Nigdy o nic nie prosiłem, nawet, gdy złamaliście moje skrzydła i wyrzuciliście mnie z Nieba, ale teraz błagam Cię, niech on się dowie. Niech wie, że zawsze go kochałem. Tylko jego i wszechświat. Dwie rzeczy, które mnie definiują. Przez dłuższy czas nie byłem tego świadomy, ale on zrozumie._

_Shine…_

_On…_

_Your…_

_Crazy… _

_Daimond…_

Crowley osuwał się powoli w ciemną otchłań nieświadomości. Nie czuł już strachu, tylko miłość. Została z nim do samego końca. W demonie wciąż tliła się iskierka buntu i wszechobecnego dla niego, wrodzonego wyluzowania.

_Azirafalu, tak bardzo cię kocham, ty kretynie._

Zanim kompletnie stracił świadomość, demon mógłby przysiąc, że pośród tej zimnej, strasznej i jednocześnie magicznej nocy poczuł lekki strumień ciepła na swojej twarzy i sylaby układające się w trzy, proste słowa:

_Wiem, znam cię. _

Potem nie czuł już nic. Zapadła ciemność.

Gdy otworzył ponownie oczy, jego ciało leżało spocone na łóżku w londyńskim apartamencie na Mayfair. Z przerażeniem spojrzał na szafkę nocną, na której stała niedokończona butelka wina. Zegar wskazywał jedenastą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Film, który ogląda Crowley to Blade Runner (Łowca Androidów) z 1982 roku, w reżyserii Ridley'a Scotta. Z tego obrazu pochodzi cytat użyty przeze mnie w tekście:  
All those moments will be lost in time.  
Like teras in the rain.
> 
> Czy Bóg może poważnie traktować swoje dzieło? Czy jakikolwiek twórca, nawet najbardziej ograniczony w swojej potędze, może poważnie traktować swoje dzieło? - słowa należące do Norbreta Weinera z jego książki God and Golem Inc. 
> 
> Katedra, którą opisuję w tym rozdziale to inspiracja i jednocześnie mój hołd dla Tomasza Bagińskiego i Jacka Dukaja, którzy stworzyli kolejno animację i opowiadanie pt. Katedra. Link do ilustracji z filmu, na której się opierałam:  
https://www.platige.com/project/feature/the-cathedral/


End file.
